Like a Flower Standing Up to the Cold
by Scarlet 'n Blossom
Summary: Akhirnya aku akan menemuinya lagi, kami bisa bersama lagi seperti dulu. Tapi banyak sekali masalah yang muncul yang menjadi dinding penghalang bagi kami. Apakah aku bisa menyelesaikannya? Another Guo Jia/OC fic. Warning: Alternate Universe (AU)
1. Hazy Memories

**Author's Note**

Scarlet : S-Selamat datang!  
Blossom : Oooh! Hebat sekali, Scarlet-kun. Kau sudah membawa seorang pelanggan. Kerja bagus!  
Scarlet : Bukan pelanggan *facepalm* Nah, bisa kita langsung mulai?  
Blossom : Oh yeah. Selamat datang! Oke, langsung saja! Seperti yang sudah reader-san baca summary tadi. Pairing-nya Guo Jia dengan OC milik kami lagi, Mei Xujie! Yay! Dan fic ini AU alias Alternate Universe, tentang School Life... atau Slice Of Life? Yah, pokoknya mirip dengan itu deh...  
Scarlet : Ya, tapi. Sifat Xujie sedikit berbeda dari biasanya... Mungkin (Maaf saya plin-plan) Kalau dibaca pasti tau.  
Blossom : Yep. Kalau dikasih tau sekarang. Nanti langsung jadi spoiler, gak asyik. Dan jangan lupa review ya. Oke mari kita mulai!

**Disclaimer : **Semua character milik KOEI. Mei Xujie itu gak milik mereka.

**Warning : **AU (Alternate Universe), maaf jika ada TYPO, OOC, dsb.

* * *

**Like a Flower Standing Up to the Cold**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

**Hazy Memories**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

TIK TIK TIK

Seorang pria yang memakai seragam SMA Han mengetik sebuah sms di handphone-nya. Tertulis :

' Maaf, sayang. Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang. Aku harus berangkat sekolah... '

Setelah itu dia mengirimnya. Setelah pesannya terkirim, dia memasukkan handphone-nya di kantongnya. Lalu kereta apinya berhenti dan pintunya terbuka dan dia langsung masuk. Dia pun duduk dikursinya.

" Hm? " Dia melihat seorang gadis disampingnya. Dia memiliki rambut yang panjang dan diberi pita di belakang atas rambutnya. Rambutnya berwarna coklat agak kemerahan. Matanya berwarna coklat. Dari tadi dia hanya melihat kedepan tanpa ekspresi. Dia memakai seragam yang sama dengannya. Dia memakai pita berwarna merah. Menandakan kalau dia murid kelas satu yang baru.

Lalu gadis itu menatap pria itu. " ... " Pria itu menatapnya bingung. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Tapi mata gadis itu membesar.

" Ada apa? " tanya pria itu.

" ... " Gadis itu membuang mukanya. Gadis itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

Pria itu merasa malu karena dia tidak diacuhkan. Dia ingin menarik kata-katanya, tapi tidak mungkin. Pria itu pun mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan.

" Kamu murid baru kelas satu 'kan? "

" ... " Dia hanya diam.

" Boleh aku tanya siapa namamu? "

" ... " Gadis itu tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya menundukkan kepalanya kebawah.

" Err... Namaku Guo Jia. Aku kelas 2. Senang bertemu denganmu... "

" ... " Gadis itu masih diam. Tapi setelah itu dia hanya mengangguk pelan.

Dia ingin menanyakan namanya lagi. Tapi, dia merasa tidak enak untuk menanyakan itu lagi.

_' Lebih baik aku harus berhenti menggoda wanita... '_ pikir pria yang berambut pirang sambil menghela napas panjang.

* * *

Setelah keretanya berhenti. Mereka berdua pun keluar dari kereta dan berjalan menuju sekolah. Guo Jia berjalan disamping gadis itu. Gadis itu dari tadi hanya diam seribu kata. Guo Jia berpikir entah apa yang dipikirnya sekarang. Apa dia memang bisu seperti ini? Dia bisa bicara 'kan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca raut wajahnya? Pikir Guo Jia.

Saat berjalan menuju sekolah. Pohonnya berbunga pink, bunga sakura sudah tumbuh. Sekarang sudah musim semi.

" ... Sakuranya indah ya... " sahut Guo Jia yang berusaha untuk membuatnya bicara.

Gadis itu menatapnya. Dia hanya mengangguk. Dia membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi dia kembali menutupnya, dia kembali mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan. Poninya yang panjang hampir menutup matanya. Guo Jia melihat dia menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

' Dia masih belum bicara. Kenapa dengannya...? ' pikir Guo Jia.

Saat tiba di sekolah. Mereka pun masuk dan menukar sepatunya. Loker milik gadis itu letaknya jauh dengan milik Guo Jia. Guo Jia pun menyerah dan mendekatinya.

" ... Aku kembali ke kelas ya. Sampai jumpa nanti... "

Gadis itu masih diam. Guo Jia merasa menyesal karena mengatakan itu dan kenapa dia mengatakan itu._ ' Kenapa ... Padahal aku... Tidak tau sama sekali dengan dia. '_

Guo Jia pun pergi dan mencari dimana kelasnya di papan buletin. " Kelas 2-A... " Lalu Guo Jia membalikkan badannya. Dia melihat gadis itu lagi dibelakangnya. Tiba-tiba gadis itu sedikit kaget dan menjauhinya. Guo Jia hanya menatapnya bingung.

" Ada apa? "

Dia hanya menggeleng kepalanya. Terus dia langsung pergi. Lalu, dia menatap kebawah, ada gantungan hp milik Guo Jia yang terjatuh, berobjek kelinci berwarna putih. Guo Jia hanya menatap gantungannya itu. " Hmph, kenapa aku memiliki gantungan ini... " gumamnya sambil tersenyum miring. Lalu, dia baru sadar, kenapa gantungan hp-nya terjatuh.

_' Apa perempuan tadi yang-'_

" Oi, Guo Jia. " sahut pria menepuk bahunya, dia memiliki warna dasi yang sama dengan Guo Jia.

" Oh? Cao Pi... "

" Sepertinya kita satu kelas lagi. " sahut pria yang bernama Cao Pi itu sambil menatap papan buletin itu.

" Yah... Bagaimana kalau kita ke kelas sekarang juga? "

" Ya. " Mereka berdua pun berjalan ke lantai dua. Setelah mereka sampai di depan kelas mereka dan membukanya-

" Guo Jia~ " sahut seorang perempuan.

" Oh, Yin Ai... " perempuan itu mendekat dan memegang lengannya. " Ayo! Kamu duduk disini! Disebelahku! "

" Baiklah. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

Cao Pi hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan duduk di depan dekat jendela. _' Dasar playboy tuh orang... Udah berapa banyak sih pacarnya...'_

* * *

Sementara itu, perempuan yang memiliki rambut coklat kemerahan itu pergi ke ruang guru. Dia membuka pintunya dengan perlahan dan masuk ke dalam. Sepertinya dia mencari seseorang, lalu seorang guru mendekatinya.

" Oh, kau yang murid pindahan itu, benar? "

" Iya, Pak. " jawab perempuan itu singkat.

" Hm... Kalau tidak salah namamu, Mei Xujie. Orang tuamu... ah maksudku. Ayahmu baru pindah ke kota ini ya. Karena-... Ah, maaf. Seharusnya saya tidak mengatakannya... "

" ... "

" O-Oke, kau berada di kelas 1-B. Saya juga wali kelas disana. Kalau begitu, kau harus pergi ke aula dulu untuk mengikuti upacara pembukaan semester baru. Setelah acaranya selesai, kembalilah kesini dan saya antarkan kamu ke kelas 1-B. Kamu mengerti? "

" Ya, Pak... "

" Ah, saya lupa memperkenalkan diri. Nama saya, Zhuge Liang. Saya harap kamu bisa puas berada di sekolah ini. " Perempuan yang merupakan murid pindahan itu hanya mengangguk. " Baiklah, sekarang kau langsung pergi ke aula. " Dengan begitu, gadis yang bernama Mei Xujie itu membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi.

Guru yang merupakan wali kelasnya itu mendekati seorang guru yang satu lagi.

" Pak Zhuge Liang. Dia itu 'kan anak dari dokter Xun Yu yang akhir-akhir ini muncul diberita hari ini ya... " sahut guru wanita yang bernama Yue Ying.

" Ya. Saya baru tau tadi pagi. Ayahnya gagal dalam mengoperasikan anak perempuan yang terkena kecelakaan, dan... orang tuanya histeris dan bahkan mencoba membunuh dokter itu. "

" Kasihan sekali dia. Untungnya ayahnya tidak masuk ke dalam penjara karena itu. Dan karena itu juga, dia memasukkan murid tadi kesini... "

" Ya... "

Sementara itu, diluar ruang guru. Murid pindahan itu bersandar di pintu dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Dia menggigit bagian bawah bibirnya dan langsung pergi ke aula.

* * *

Saat berada di aula. Murid pindahan itu mencari bangku kosong untuk mengikuti upacara. Dia ingin duduk dibelakang agar dia bisa sendirian saja disana. Dia pun menemukannya. Saat menyentuh bangku itu. Seorang siswa yang berambut pirang dan memiliki mata emas juga menyentuh bangku itu.

" Oh... Kamu yang tadi... "

" ...! " Murid pindahan itu langsung menjauh dan mencari tempat lain.

" H-Hei! Tunggu! "

Siswi itu tidak mau mendengarnya dan terus mencari bangku kosong. Sedangkan, siswa berambut pirang yang ternyata Guo Jia itu mengejarnya. ' Kenapa aku mengejarnya...? ' tanya Guo Jia dalam hatinya. Dia tidak memperdulikan itu dan terus mengejarnya, lalu akhirnya Guo Jia memegang pergelangan tangannya.

" L-Lepas... kan...! " sahut siswi itu yang langsung melepas genggamannya dengan kasar. Guo Jia kaget karena dia diperlakukan seperti itu pada pertama kalinya oleh seorang perempuan. Tapi, siswi itu memasang wajah bersalah setelah itu, tapi dia terus berlari keluar aula.

Guo Jia mengerang, dia merasa sedikit kesal dicampur bingung. " Kenapa dia menjauhiku... Kenapa aku mengejarnya... "

**-xxx-**

Siswi yang bernama Mei Xujie itu terus berlari dan mencari tempat yang sepi supaya dia bisa sendirian. Lalu dia menemukan sebuah pohon sakura yang besar di taman itu. Xujie menatap pohon itu dengan takjubnya, matanya bersinar-sinar melihatnya. Dia pun berjalan dan bersandar di pohon itu.

" Indahnya... "

Meow...

Lalu dia mendengar suara kucing. Kucing itu memiliki bulu berwarna hitam. Xujie pun mendekati kucing itu, dia pun jongkok di depan kucing itu dan menatapnya. Lalu bibirnya tersenyum. " Lucunya... " Xujie pun berusaha menyentuhnya.

MEOW!

" ...! "

Kucing itu tiba-tiba meraung keras membuat Xujie kaget dan takut. Kucing itu pun pergi, mata Xujie yang tadi bersinar dan bibirnya tersenyum pun berubah mejadi sedih. Dia masih menatap kucing tadi yang sudah jauh dari matanya.

" ... Kenapa. " Lalu, air matanya jatuh dari sebelah matanya. Xujie pun sadar dan menghapusnya. " Kenapa... Apa ini...? "

.

.

* * *

**A/N : **Oke, Yin Ai itu hanya karakter minor, aku benci dia (pasti tau kenapa alasannya). Aku asal buat nama buat dia.

Mohon review-nya ya. Onegai, review akan sangat membuat saya bahagia. So please... I beg of you. Karena review reader-san akan sangat sangat saya hargai dan membuat saya senang. Tapi please, jangan sampai ada Flame. Saya orangnya sensitif.

Review please. Sampai jumpa chapter depan.


	2. Painful Reality

**A/N :** Met datang di chapter two! Ah, aku makin semangat untuk lanjutin... *pegang pipi*

Okay~ mari balas review!

**-xtreme gavaniko-**

Scarlet : Begitulah, playboy itu. Andaikan aku juga punya pacar...  
Blossom :_ I know how you feel_ Scarlet-kun. Watashi mo da...  
Scarlet : T-Tunggu dulu. Kita kembak jauh?! I hope so! :3  
Blossom : Kamu laki-laki! Cuma versi genderbend aku aja! Harusnya aku yang bilang gitu!  
Scarlet : ... Whatever. Oke, makasih Wa-chan! :3

**-sarasion-**

Scarlet : Hoho! Masalah tobatnya itu pasti akan terurus chappie depan! XD  
Blossom : Aku juga masih ragu kapan dia akan tobat... -_-  
Guo Jia : Hei... -_-  
Blossom : Oke! Makasih sarasion-san! :3

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter! Adalah milik KOEI! Hanya Mei Xujie milik kami! *nyanyi* Dan lagu Lovestruck - EGOIST adalah milik EGOIST juga.

**Warning :**AU (Alternate Universe), maaf jika ada TYPO, OOC, dsb.

* * *

**Like a Flower Standing Up to the Cold**

**.**

**Chapter**** 2**

**Painful Reality**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" ... " Xujie menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipinya. " Kenapa... aku menangis. "

Lalu Xujie pun berdiri dan kembali ke kelasnya, dia tidak mengikuti upacaranya dan menunggu sampai upacaranya di kelas sampai selesai. Saat dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Dia masih berpikir tentang pria yang mengejarnya tadi.

_' Dia melupakanku. Dia jahat sekali! Kenapa dia melupakanku... ' _batinnya.

Lalu dia sudah tiba didepan kelasnya. Dia pun membuka pintunya dan masuk ke dalam dan menutup kelasnya. Lalu dia duduk di kursinya yang terletak di sudut belakang didekat jendela.

Dia menatap lapangan yang di kelilingi pohon sakura.

" Indah sekali... "

Lalu dia mengambil _earphone_-nya di dalam tasnya dan memasangnya di MP3 miliknya.

* * *

_" Lagu favoritku adalah Lovestruck. Kalau kamu apa? "  
_

* * *

" ... Mana mungkin dia akan ingat. Dia... sudah melupakanku. " gumam Xujie.

_When I think of you_  
_ I spend the whole night with my eyes wide open_  
_ The morning is unchangingly bright_

_I'm feeling a little down in the dumps today_  
_ You who is so gentle would tell me_  
_ Don't let it get you down_  
_ You're so irresponsible, but I love you all the same_

_In my code enumerated theoretical daydream_  
_ the colours are being changed one by one_  
_ by the magic trick of your deciphering words_  
_ Everything about you_  
_ probably always moves me_

_I wrote you a love letter_  
_ I'll give it to you just like that _  
_ so read it, you meanie_

_ Something good happened to me today_  
_ Listen to me for a minute_  
_ Your happiness is indeed contagious_  
_ You might be delusional but I still love you_

_In my code enumerated theoretical daydream_  
_ the colours are being changed one by one_  
_ by the magic trick of your deciphering words_  
_ Everything about you_  
_ probably always moves me_

Lalu Xujie langsung mematikan MP3 miliknya itu dan mencabut earphone itu dari kedua telinganya. Dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Lalu, Xujie melihat keluar lagi.

" Ibu... Aku ingin bertemu denganmu... "

Lalu beberapa lama kemudian, dia keluar dari kelas dan memutuskan untuk menunggu di depan ruang guru.

* * *

Sementara itu, upacara pembukaan semester barunya sudah selesai.

_" Darling~ "_

" Oh, Yin Ai. "

" Hummmph! Kamu harus panggil aku _honey _dong! Dasar Jia bodoh! "

" ... "

" J-Jia? Kamu nggak mau? "

Guo Jia tidak mendengarnya, dia masih memikirkan tentang gadis yang menjauhinya tadi.

_' Kenapa dia menjauhiku? Apa aku melakukan hal yang buruk padanya tadi? Tapi, aku rasa tidak ada... Kenapa ada hal yang lain yang-"_

" GUO JIA! "

" Hm? Ya? "

" Aaargh! Kamu ini dengar aku ngomong dong! Kamu ini kenapa sih?! "

" ... Maaf. Aku butuh waktu sendirian sebentar. Kamu kembali ke kelas duluan saja. "

" Eeeh?! Kenapa?! Guo Jia jahat! "

" Sebentar kok! " sahut Guo Jia yang hampir marah padanya.

" ...! " Lalu Yin Ai menggembungkan kedua pipinya dan menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal dicampur cemburu.

Guo Jia berjalan dan mencari dimana gadis yang menjauhinya tadi. Dia mencarinya di setiap koridor dalam sekolah tapi dia tidak menemuinya. Lalu, dia memasuki koridor dimana ada ruang majelis guru.

Tapi dia tidak ada.

" ... " Lalu Guo Jia menghela napas panjang. Dia menyerah mencarinya dan kembali ke kelasnya dilantai 2. Saat dilantai satu, dia melihat Pak Zhuge Liang yang berjalan bersama siswi yang berambut coklat kemerahan dan memiliki pita dibelakang atas rambutnya.

Itu dia.

Itu dia, gadis yang menjauhinya tadi. Tapi, dia tidak bisa mengejarnya lagi. Gadis itu sudah memasuki kelas bersama Pak Zhuge Liang.

Guo Jia mengutuk dirinya karena dia merasa membenci dirinya karena sudah membuuat seorang gadis menjauhinya, bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu.

Tapi, apa benar kalau mereka baru saja bertemu?

Entah kenapa pertanyaan itu muncul di dalam kepalanya. Kapan aku pernah menemuinya? Pikir Guo Jia. Dia menggeleng kepalanya dan pergi kelantai dua untuk memasuki kelas.

Sebelum kakinya menyentuh jenjang dia melihat papan kecil diatas samping pintu kelasnya. Tertulis 1-B.

' Kelas 1-B... '

Lalu dia kembali ke kelasnya di lantai 2. Dia memutuskan untuk menemuinya nanti.

* * *

Sementara itu.

" Baiklah semuanya. Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian. "

Para siswa-siswi berbisik-bisik melihat kedatangan Xujie. Mereka semua memasang wajah yang tidak disukai oleh Xujie.

" Oi, bukannya dia putri dari dokter yang gagal mengoperasi pasiennya itu yah? "

" Iya benar. Aku baru tau tadi pagi. Aku sudah nonton beritanya tadi pagi... "

" Kasihan sekali ya... "

" Gimana lagi, itu 'kan deritanya. Nggak urusan kita... "

" Hahaha! Iya ya! "

" Baiklah! Semuanya harap tenang! Baiklah, perkenalkan dirimu. " sahut Pak Zhuge Liang.

Xujie mengangguk, lalu dia menghadap kedepan, menatap mereka semua. Xujie merasa masih tidak enak dengan tatapan mereka kepada Xujie. Xujie berusaha menghiraukan itu. Dia menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya.

" ... Namaku, Mei Xujie. Senang bertemu dengan kalian. " sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum kecil.

Tatapan mereka semua berubah ketika melihat Xujie tersenyum.

" D-Dia manis sekali... " bisik salah satu siswa laki-laki.

" Iya! "

Mendengar itu membuat Xujie semakin tidak enak, tapi dia agak senang karena mereka tidak berpikir kalau dia orang yang tidak baik atau semacamnya. Tapi tetap saja, Xujie berpikir kalau sebagian dari mereka pasti memikirkan hal yang tidak diinginkan olehnya.

" Baiklah. Mei Xujie kamu duduk di sudut belakang sana. Yang didekat jendela." sahut Pak Zhuge Liang sambil menunjuk kursi yang terletak di tepi dekat jendela yang paling belakang.

" Ya, Pak. " Xujie cukup senang duduk disana karena dia bisa sendirian, dan juga dia lebih suka duduk di dekat jendela jadi dia bisa melihat pohon sakura dari dalam kelas. Dia pun duduk disana dan meletakkan tasnya di dalam lacinya.

" Baiklah. Sekarang, kita mulai dari memperkenalkan diri kalian. Dari sana sampai ke belakang. "

* * *

Lalu bel istirahat berbunyi.

" Baiklah. Setelah istirahat kita akan membuat daftar piketnya. "

" Baik~ "

Xujie pun mengambil bento-nya dan pergi keluar.

" Hei! " seorang gadis yang merupakan teman sekelasnya menyapanya.

" ...? " Xujie membalikkan badannya.

" Halo, Mei Xujie! Bagaimana kalau kita makan siangnya sama-sama? " tanya gadis itu. Gadis itu memiliki rambut coklat terang yang diikat side-tail. Dan disebelahnya adalah gadis berambut hitam yang diikat pigtail.

" ... Tidak. " jawab Xujie singkat. Suaranya terdengar sangat kecil dan tidak bisa didengar oleh mereka. Xujie pun langsung pergi keluar kelas.

" Yahh, dia pergi... " sahut gadis berambut coklat terang itu kecewa.

" Tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti kita pasti berteman dengannya kok. " hibur gadis yang satu lagi.

" Uh-huh. Kita makan bareng aja yuk, kak. "

" Tentu. "

Sementara itu, Xujie pergi ke lantai atas. Dia pergi ke atap sekolah karena dia yakin tidak ada orang disana. Lalu, dia membuka pintunya dan kembali menutupnya setelah dia masuk.

" ... " Xujie tersenyum kecil. Anginnya terasa sejuk membuat rambutnya bertebangan. Lalu Xujie menatap langit. " ... Biru. " Lalu dia kembali mengarahkan kepalanya kesamping, mencari tempat dimana dia bisa makan dengan tenang. Dia melihat ada tempat duduk yang terbuat dari batu yang sudah disemen dan dicat berwarna putih. Xujie pun berjalan dan duduk disana. Setelah itu, dia membuka kain yang menutup bento-nya itu dan membuka bento-nya.

Xujie mengambil sumpit itu dan membukanya agar terbelah menjadi dua. Tapi, Xujie malah membuat sumpitnya jadi patah.

" Ah... " Xujie pun panik. " B-Bagaimana ini? Sumpitnya patah... "

Lalu Xujie mendengar suara pijakan kaki. Xujie semakin panik dan menutup kembali bento-nya dan kembali membungkus bento-nya dengan kain tadi, tapi ikatannya tidak erat sama sekali. Xujie clingak-clinguk untuk mencari tempat sembunyi. Dia pun melihat ada tangga yang berada di sisi kanan pintunya. Xujie berlari kesana tapi dia terjatuh dan bentonya berserakan.

" ...! "

KREEK

Seseorang membuka pintunya. Xujie terpaksa membiarkan bento-nya yang berserakan dan berusaha memanjati tangga itu. Orang itu berjalan dengan perlahan dan dia melihat Xujie.

" Oh. "

Xujie kaget dan tidak sengaja dia terjatuh. " Kyaaa! "

" H-Hei! Kamu tidak apa-apa? " sahut orang itu. Ternyata dia pria yang mengejar Xujie tadi, Guo Jia.

" Uuh... " Xujie kaget lagi ketika dia menatap laki-laki itu menatapnya. Xujie menatap kebawah, tidak melihat kearahnya.

" Hm? Itu bento milikmu jatuh. "

" ... " Xujie pun pergi dan mengumpulkan bento-nya yang berserakan itu dan mengambil kain itu. Pria itu mendekatinya. " Mana mungkin kamu memakan makanan yang sudah kotor itu 'kan? " sahut pria berambut pirang itu.

Xujie hanya diam dan masih tidak menatapnya. Dia memegang erat bento miliknya itu, _' Aku bodoh sekali! Uuuh, bagaimana ini? A-aku harus lari... Tapi... Dia sudah didepanku. Ini juga kesempatanku untuk menanyakan kalau dia benar-benar sudah-'_

" Ayo, kau boleh mengambil sebagian dari bento milikku. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

" T-Tidak perlu... "

" Ayolah, tidak apa-apa kok. Lagian, aku sudah kehilangan selera untuk makan. "

" Ti-Tidak. "

Guo Jia tertawa. " Kamu orangnya keras kepala ya. Sudahlah, makanlah. Tidak beracun kok. " kata Guo Jia bercanda.

Xujie menggeleng kepalanya. _' Sepertinya... dia benar-benar sudah melupakanku. _"...bodoh. " gumam Xujie.

" Hm? "

_' A-apa yang aku katakan?! Kalau dia mendengar kataku tadi, habis sudah! Huuh! '_

Guo Jia membuka bento miliknya dan membuka sumpitnya. " Nih. Makanlah. "

" Ti-Tidak... "

" Tidak mau? Kalau begitu, aku suapi? "

" Tidak! "

" Nah, buka mulutmu. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum.

Xujie menggeleng kepalanya dan menjauh sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

" Kamu manis sekali. Ayolah... "

" Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau! " bentak Xujie. " Ah! " Xujie sebenarnya tidak ada niat untuk membentaknya. Guo Jia hanya menaikkan kedua alisnya. " ... M-maaf... " sahut Xujie pelan.

Guo Jia hanya tersenyum. " Kalau kamu tidak mau, aku makan saja. Beneran gak mau 'kan? "

" T-Tidak... "

" Oh, begitu. Baiklah... "

GURRR

" ... "

" ... "

" ... Kamu pasti lapar. "

" ... "

Dan akhirnya mereka bergantian makan menggunakan sumpitnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun selesai makan.

" Minum? " tawar Guo Jia sambil memberikan sebotol air minum. Dengan perlahan, Xujie mengambilnya dengan kedua tangannya, dia membuka tutup botolnya dan meminumnya.

" ...! " Xujie kaget karena dia merasa sebelumnya Guo Jia sudah meminumnya sebelum dia. Dan dia berpikir itu bekas mulut Guo Jia. Wajah Xujie memanas.

" ...T-Terima kasih... " sahut Xujie sambil memberikan botolnya kembali.

" Sama-sama. " Lalu, Guo Jia meminumnya sampai habis. Xujie tidak melihatnya minum. _' I-Itu bekas mulutku... ' _batin Xujie panik dan merasa malu.

Setelah mereka makan, suasananya menjadi tenang. Xujie masih tidak menatapnya sedangkan Guo Jia menatapnya.

" Oh iya, kamu belum memberitahu namamu. "

" ... Kamu sudah lupa? "

" Lupa? Err, tadi kamu belum memperkenalkan namamu. "

" Sudah. "

" 'Sudah'? "

Xujie hanya mengangguk. Guo Jia hanya menatapnya bingung sambil berpikir. _' Padahal sewaktu bertemu dengannya di dalam kereta api, hanya aku yang memperkenalkan diri. '_

Xujie menghela napas panjang. " Mei Xujie. "

" Hm? "

" Mei Xujie, namaku. T-Terima kasih sudah memberiku makanan dan juga... um, senang bertemu denganmu... lagi. "

Mendengarnya mengatakan 'lagi' membuat Guo Jia semakin bingung. " Ya, aku juga... " sahut Guo Jia dengan nada datar.

" K-kalau begitu, aku kembali ke kelas. " sahut Xujie sambil berdiri.

" Oh, ayolah. Duduk saja disini bersamaku dan mengobrol denganku. 'Kan ini baru jam isitirahat. "

" P-Permisi! " Xujie membungkukkan badannya lalu pergi. Tapi sebelum dia menyetuh pintu. Kedua matanya setengah tertutup, lalu tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan. Setelah itu, matanya tertutup dan tubuhnya terjatuh.

" ...! Mei Xujie! " Guo Jia mendekatinya.

Xujie pingsan, tapi dia pingsan bukan karena ada racun dimakanan milik Guo Jia. Tapi karena dia-...

Guo Jia langsung membawanya dan pergi ke UKS. Di atap sekolah itu adalah lantai 4, sedangkan UKS-nya di lantai 1.

Saat dilantai 2, Yin Ai yang berjalan-jalan dengan kedua temannya melihat Guo Jia yang membawa Xujie.

" ... " Yin Ai mendengus kesal dan mengejar mereka dengan diam-diam. " Hei, kalian ikut aku! " ucap Yin Ai dengan nada kesal.

**-xxx-**

Lalu setibanya di ruang UKS, Guo Jia menidurkannya di kasur.

" Hm? Bukannya dia murid pindahan? " tanya seorang guru yang berbadan pendek. Namanya Pang Tong.

" Ya, dia tiba-tiba pingsan. "

Lalu Pang Tong menyentuh dahi Xujie. " Dia tidak demam. Tapi kenapa dia pingsan? "

" Aku tidak tau, Pak. " jawab Guo Jia.

" Hm, biarkan saja. Aku rasa dia baik-baik saja, mungkin dia kelelahan atau apalah. Kalau begitu, kembalilah ke kelas. Sepuluh menit lagi, jam istirahat akan selesai. "

" Ya, Pak. " Guo Jia pun keluar dan UKS.

Saat dia menutup pintu UKS, Yin Ai berada di depan Guo Jia.

" _Darling! _" bentak Yin Ai.

" Hm? Kau mengikuti ya? "

" Memangnya salah ya?! Jia jahat! "

Guo Jia yang menghela napas panjang. " Sudahlah, ayo. Kembali ke kelas. "

* * *

Lalu, beberapa jam kemudian. Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Xujie pun membuka matanya dengan perlahan.

" Eh? "

" Oh, kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah. Bangunlah, minum air putih ini. " sahut Pak Pang Tong.

" Ah, maaf sudah merepotkan, Pak. " Xujie pun duduk dan mengambil segelas air minum dari tangan Pak Pang Tong. Dia meminumnya satu teguk dan meninggalkan airnya menjadi setengah.

" Kau sudah merasa baikan, Nak? Padahal kau tidak sakit, kenapa kau pingsan? "

" Ah, itu karena saya terkena penyakit, Pak. "

" Penyakit? Kamu sakit apa? " tanya Pang Tong.

" Um, ayah bilang penyakitnya tidak berbahaya. Hanya saja, aku akan kehilangan kesadaran dalam waktu yang acak... Kapanpun, aku akan pingsan dalam waktu yang panjang. "

" Oh, penyakit yang 'itu' ya? "

" Eh? Bapak tau? "

" Ya, itu penyakitnya langka. Tapi aku hanya pernah dengar itu. Dan kamulah orang pertama yang aku tau kalau kau salah satunya yang terkena penyakit Narcolepsy itu. "

" Ah, iya. Namanya Narcolepsy, Pak. Apa penyakit itu ada obatnya? " tanya Xujie.

" Nah, aku tidak tau. Itu penyakit langka jadi... jarang sekali ada orang yang mencari obatnya. Tapi, seperti yang kau bilang penyakit itu tidak berbahaya. Jadi aku rasa tidak akan apa-apa jika tidak diberi obat pun. "

" ... "

" Kenapa kau tidak meminta ayahmu untuk memeriksanya? Ayahmu 'kan juga dokter 'kan? "

" Iya. Tapi ayah juga tidak tau cara menghilangkan penyakitnya. Lagipula, aku tidak mau ayah yang mencari obatnya. "

" Hoho? Ternyata kamu ini anak yang sangat peduli dengan orang ya. Nah, ambil tasmu dan pulanglah. "

" Ya, Pak. Terima kasih ya Pak. " sahut Xujie sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Sama-sama. "

Xujie pun keluar dari UKS dan berjalan menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya. Xujie melihat sekitar, dia berpikir kalau semua murid dan guru sudah pulang. Xujie masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Tidak ada satu orang pun, Xujie pun bergegas mengambil tasnya setelah itu dia pun pergi. Saat dia kembali membuka pintunya. Dia melihat tiga orang perempuan di depannya, mereka menatap Xujie dengan tatapan yang penuh dengan kebencian. Salah satu dari perempuan itu adalah Yin Ai.

" Oh... Jadi kau. Heh, kenapa anak dari seorang dokter gila masuk ke sekolah ini sih? " sahut Yin Ai sambil tersenyum sindir.

" ... "

" Hei. Kalau orang lagi bicara itu dijawab dong! Kamu punya telinga gak? " sahut Yin Ai sambil dagunya dengan kasar. Xujie melepas genggamannya.

" Hoo? Kamu melawan ya? Berani juga kau... " Dua temannya menggenggam lengannya dengan erat dan kasar.

" A-Apa yang kamu inginkan? "

" Diam dan perhatikan... " Yin Ai mengeluarkan gunting dari tasnya. Mata Xujie membesar, dan melihat gunting itu membuat tubuhnya bergemetar.

" T-Tolong... L-lepaskan aku...! Aku mohon...! " sahut Xujie panik sambil berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari genggaman dua teman Yin Ai.

" Kau sudah berani... mengambil _Darling_-ku. Kau tidak akan kumaafkan...! " ucap Yin Ai sambil meletakkan sisi guntingnya di pipi Xujie.

" Ti-tidak... Aku tidak melakukan apapun. Aku tidak mengerti...! "

" Kau tidak mengerti? Ternyata kau bodoh juga ya. Yang aku maksud adalah pacarku! Guo Jia! "

" Eh?! "

" Dia menggondongmu dan membawamu ke UKS. Kau pikir aku tidak tau? "

" Ti-tidak! Aku tidak-...! "

" DIAM! " Yin Ai menarik rambutnya dengan kasar dan memotong rambutnya.

" Tidak! Jangan lepaskan! Aku mohon...! " sahut Xujie yang mulai menangis dan membuat dia terduduk.

" Sudah kubilang diam! Atau harus aku gunting mulutmu?! " bentak Yin Ai sambil terus memotong rambutnya. Rambutnya yang sebelumnya panjang, kini semakin pendek, panjangnya hanya sampai dibawah bahunya.

" JANGAN! HENTIKAN! TIDAAAK! "

" YIN AI! " bentak pria yang berambut pirang. Matanya kanannya hampir tertutup sebelah dan memiliki mata yang berwarna emas.

" Ah, _Darling! _" sahut Yin Ai sambil berhenti dan menyembunyikan guntingnya. Lalu mata Guo Jia melihat ke arah Xujie.

Xujie hanya menutup wajahnya di antara kedua pahanya, Guo Jia melihat rambutnya sudah dipotong menjadi hampir pendek karena ulah Yin Ai. Lalu Guo Jia menatap Yin Ai dengan tatapan marah.

" Kau yang memotong rambutnya 'kan...? "

" Aku? " Yin Ai mendengus kesal. " Ya! Aku yang memotong rambutnya! Lalu kenapa?! "

" Kau... " Lalu Guo Jia mendekati Xujie. " Mei Xujie, ayo. "

" T-Tidak... Aku... "

" Sudahlah. Ikut saja denganku... "

" _D-Darling_! Kenapa kau membawanya! Bagaimana denganku?! Jia bodoh! "

" Diam! "

" ...! Kenapa denganmu... Kenapa kau malah. Kau... membenciku? " tanya Yin Ai pelan.

" Benar... Aku benci dengan sifatmu. " jawab Guo Jia sambil membantu Xujie berdiri. Guo Jia memegang telapak tangan Xujie. " ... " Saat dia memegang telapak tangannya, Guo Jia ingat sesuatu, tapi dia tidak tau apa itu. _' Tangannya... sangat lembut dan hangat. ' _Lalu Guo Jia menatap Xujie, Xujie hanya kebingungan dicampur cemas. Setelah itu Guo Jia menghapus air mata Xujie yang tersisa di matanya.

" Ayo, Xujie... " sahut Guo Jia sambil menariknya pelan dan membawanya ke suatu tempat.

" _D-Darling_? Kamu mau kemana? Kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku? Kenapa dia?! " bentak Yin Ai.

Guo Jia tidak mangacuhkannya dan terus membawa Xujie.

* * *

Guo Jia membawanya ke taman. Disana adalah tempat dimana Xujie berhenti berlari sewaktu Guo Jia mengejarnya. Setelah itu, Guo Jia melepas tangannya dan menatap Xujie.

" Kamu tidak apa-apa...? "

Xujie tidak menjawabnya. Dia hanya menatap sepatunya.

" ... Maaf. "

" ... Kenapa. "

" ...? " Guo Jia menatapnya bingung.

" Jadi, selama ini... Kamu selalu bersama dia ya. Jadi, karena itu kau melupakanku... Tapi, kenapa... "

" Apa maksudmu? " sahut Guo Jia sambil menyentuh bahunya.

Xujie menjauh dan menampar tangannya. " Kenapa kau mengejarku... Kenapa kau membenci dia. Seharusnya kau harus tetap bersamanya, jangan mengejarku. Kalau saja kamu tidak menemuiku, semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menjauh tapi kau tetap memaksaku... Ini semua salahmu! "

" Apa yang kau- "

" Tolong, jangan temui aku lagi. Jika kamu menemuiku lagi, kau pasti akan meyesal... " sahut Xujie. Xujie pun lari meninggalkannya.

" Tunggu sebentar, Mei Xujie! "

Xujie terus berlari. Sambil melihat langit, ternyata sudah hampir sore. Xujie pun bersembunyi di balik dinding. Dan dia menelepon seseorang.

" ... Ayah. Tolong jemput aku sekarang. Aku berada di sekolah... Ya, aku akan menunggu ayah, aku mohon ayah harus cepat... "

Setelah itu Xujie menutup ponselnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam kantong. Lalu, Xujie mengintip dari lubang kecil di dinding. Xujie berpikir dia tidak mengejarnya lagi.

Xujie menggenggam dadanya yang berdetak keras. " Apa yang aku katakan... kalau begini. Dia akan benar-benar tidak akan menemuiku lagi. Tapi... " Xujie kembali menangis. " Tapi... Aku tidak ingin dia putus dengan pacarnya itu. Dia harusnya bahagia dengan dia.. daripada aku. " Xujie menghapus air matanya. " Tapi, hanya itu caranya supaya dia bisa menjauh dariku. Aku tidak akan menemuinya lagi, kalau tidak, aku akan menyesal... " Lalu Xujie menatap langit sore yang berwarna oranye ke merahan.

" Andai saja, aku tidak bertemu dengannya hari itu... 3 tahun yang lalu, andaikan aku bisa memutar waktu lagi... "

Lalu Xujie melihat mobil sedan yang berwarna silver. Itu adalah mobil ayahnya. Mobil itu pun berhenti di depan Xujie. Lalu, seorang pria setengah baya keluar dari mobilnya.

" Ada apa denganmu, Nak? Kenapa rambutmu jadi seperti ini? Dan lihat wajahmu, matamu memerah dan bengkak. Apa yang terjadi? "

" Aku akan menjelaskannya di rumah, ayah. Kita pulang sekarang ya, Ayah... "

" Baiklah. Ayo, masuklah... " Xujie pun masuk ke dalam mobil.

" XUJIE! " teriak Guo Jia memanggil namanya.

Ayah Xujie, Xun Yu melihat Guo Jia dari jauh. " Xujie, dia itu 'kan- "

" Iya, ayah. Sudahlah ayah. Kita pulang sekarang. Biarkan saja dia... "

" ... Baiklah. " Xun Yu pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan mereka pun segera pulang.

Sementara itu, Guo Jia masih mencarinya. " Kenapa kau pergi...? Xujie? " Guo Jia melihat sekitar dia tidak melihat satu orang pun disana. Guo Jia pun menyerah. " 'Ini semua salahku'? " ucap Guo Jia.

" Ya... Ini semua salahku... Seharusnya aku tidak melupakannya, tapi kenapa aku tidak ingat dengannya? "

Lalu Guo Jia menatap langit. " Aku malah bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain. Padahal aku sudah memilikinya... Bodohnya aku... "

Guo Jia pun berjalan untuk pulang. Dia ingin kembali ke rumahnya dan berusaha melupakan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Tapi tidak mungkin, dia ingin memutar waktu kembali agar dia bisa mengingatnya tapi tidak mungkin. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan untuk memperbaiki masa lalu, yang hanya bisa dilakukan hanyalah memperbaikinya dari sekarang.

* * *

**A/N : **Areee? Malah chapter 2 yang kepanjangan ya? Ma ii, screw it. *ditendang*

Ouch, sou ieba. Dou desu? Minna-san ada sadar sesuatu? Kalau sebenarnya mereka itu dulunya... Yah, I suppose you guys know that.

Dan juga, Xujie terkena penyakit Narcolepsy. Bukan hanya di fic ini, di fic The Blue Butterfly dia juga terkena penyakit itu. Penyakit Narcolepsy itu aku dapat dari anime Little Busters! Anime _feels _yang bagus, aku suka anime itu, tapi tidak masuk dalam 10 besar daftar anime favoritku. (terus terang amat.. -_-")

Sepertinya, aku harus membuatnya lebih panjang kira-kira 2500 words keatas. Kalau 1000 words keatas rasanya sebentar amat. Tapi, saya merasa minta maaf bagi readers yang pakai kacamata. (Wat?)

Oke, sekian dari saya dan!

Jangan lupa REVIEW!

Adieu~


	3. Regret

**A/N :** Nyanpasu, minna-san! Oke langsung! Weits, balas review dulu oke? Njaa, ikimashou.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Blossom : Membayangkan obento aja udah membuat nee-chan jadi lapar tingkat akhirat... *poker face*  
Scarlet : Kamu makannya banyak, tapi gak pernah gemuk. Yah, aku juga sih, tapi aku gak mau jadi gemuk.  
Blossom : Hm? Wa-chan benci sama Yin Ai ya? Hahaha! Sebenarnya nee-chan bakal membuat dia tobat nantinya.  
Scarlet : Oi, itu spoiler...  
Blossom : Whoops... Aku lupa. Ma ii desu. Thanks for reviewing! :3

**-sarasion-**

Blossom : Mengapa? Why? Doushite? Nande? Por qué? Pourquoi?  
Scarlet : Jangan tanya berkali-kali kayak gitu! Cerewet amat.  
Blossom : Hidoi dearimasu... (T 3 T)  
Guo Jia : ... *poker face*  
Blossom : Maa, thanks for reviewing!

**Disclaimer : **Semua character adalah milik KOEI, dammit. Dan OC itu milik kami lha.

**Warning : ** Jika ada Out of Character dan Typo, moushiwakenai desu. Dan juga, fic ini AU, alias Alternate Universe.

* * *

**Like a Flower Standing Up to the Cold**

**.**

**Chapter 3  
**

**Regret**

* * *

**-Mei Xujie POV : ON-**

.

.

.

Saat aku berada di dalam mobil, aku terus berpikir...

Apa yang aku katakan itu sudah benar?

Atau salah?

Yang aku inginkan hanyalah... dia bisa bahagia. Tapi, aku tetap ingin dia ingat denganku. Aku tidak mengerti, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa takut bertemu dengannya... Bahkan mengingatnya saja sudah membuatku takut.

Tapi, dia sudah menolongku dari perbuatan pacarnya itu. Harusnya aku bersyukur. Seharusnya aku tidak berkata seperti itu. Aku ini bodoh sekali.

Seharusnya, aku tidak pindah sekolah, seharusnya aku tidak disini. Atau... seharusnya, aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Tidak mungkin, aku memutar waktu, aku tidak bisa.

...

Apa dia masih akan menemuiku?

Aku harap tidak.

" Putriku? "

" Iya ayah? "

" Turunlah, kita sudah sampai. Jangan melamun terus... " sahut ayah sambil turun dari mobilnya dan menutup mobilnya. Aku pun turun dari mobil dan menutup pintunya. Lalu ayah mengunci mobilnya. Kami pun masuk ke dalam rumah.

Rumah kami sederhana saja. Tembok rumah kami dicat berwarna abu-abu dan memiliki 2 lantai. Dan kami memiliki taman kecil dan ada dua buah kursi dan satu meja yang berwarna putih tersedia disana.

Aku pun langsung masuk ke dalam kamarku. Lalu, aku pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mandi.

**-xxx-**

Setelah aku mandi, aku memakai gaun berwarna merah, panjangnya sampai lututku, dan memakai leggings berwarna hitam. Lalu, aku duduk di kursi dan menghadap ke meja rias. Aku mengambil gunting dan menggunting sisa rambutku untuk merapikannya. Kini panjang rambutku hanya sampai dibawah dadaku. Aku mengikat rambutku menjadi kuncir dua bawah dan mengedepankannya. Dulu, aku sering mengikat rambutku seperti ini. Waktu itu, setiap rambutku akan memanjang, aku terus memotongnya sampai rambutku sepanjang seperti ini.

Tapi...

* * *

_" Bagaimana kalau dibiarkan rambutmu panjang? 'Kan sayang kalau dipotong terus bukan? "  
_

* * *

Sejak itulah, aku memanjangkan rambutku. Aku tidak pernah memotongnya, bahkan poniku yang hampir menutupi mataku tidak kupotong.

...

Apa dia tidak mengenaliku karena rambutku sudah memanjang seperti ini? Tapi, hatiku mengatakan 'tidak', lalu kenapa? Apa karena dia... sudah punya pacar lalu dia melupakanku?

Entahlah. Tapi, bisa jadi.

Entah kenapa, memikirkan dia membuatku muak. Tapi, kenapa aku masih berharap dia akan menemuiku? Itu 'kan malah membuat keadaan jadi lebih parah. Aku menggeleng kepalaku. Lebih baik, aku harus...

Melupakannya juga.

Ya, hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar masalahnya akan hilang dari pikiranku.

" Xujie! " ayahku memanggilku.

" Ya, ayah...? " sahutku sambil berlari keluar kamar.

" Ayah sudah beli makanan untukmu. Makanlah... " sahut ayah sambil memberi sekantong plastik berisi sekotak bento.

" Terima kasih ayah. " sahutku sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Sebelum itu, bisa kamu ceritakan apa yang terjadi tadi? "

" ... Ah, itu. Bukan-apa-apa. Hanya saja aku ingin memendekkan rambutku. "

" Jangan berbohong pada ayah, Nak. Potongannya saja tidak rapi bahkan tadi kamu menangis sampai-sampai matamu memerah dan bengkak. " sahut ayah memasang wajah cemas. " Apa karena nak Guo Jia? Apa yang dia lakukan padamu tadi? "

" ... Dia sudah lupa denganku ayah. Dia sudah punya pacar... " sahutku sambil menggenggam erat lengan bajuku.

" ...! " Kedua mata ayah melebar. Lalu dia menurunkan kedua matanya kembali dan menatapku. Lalu ayahku mengelus kepalaku. " Jangan sedih, Nak. Ayah yakin dia pasti ingat denganmu lagi... "

" ... "

.

**-Mei Xujie POV : OFF-**

* * *

-**Guo Jia POV : ON-**

.

Aku membuka kunci kamar apartemenku. Lalu, menghidupkan lampunya. Di depanku muncul seorang perempuan yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam pendek. Dia tersenyum ke arahku.

" Selamat datang kembali... " Lalu dia memelukku, aku hanya diam dan tidak membalas pelukannya. " Harusnya kamu bolos sehari ini saja. Buat apa sekolah sih... Kita bisa bersenang-senang... "

" ... Pulanglah, Hu Ling... "

" Kenapa? " tanyanya sambil mengangkat kepalanya.

" Tinggalkan aku sendiri... "

" ... Dan mengakhiri hubungan kita? " tanya Hu Ling lagi sambil melepas pelukannya.

" ... "

Dia menatapku dengan penuh amarah. " Hah! Asal kau tau saja, aku sudah punya pacar yang lebih tampan darimu... dan juga kaya tidak seperti kau. Baiklah, hubungan kita sekarang berakhir. "

Lalu dia memasang sepatunya lalu pergi. Dia menutup puintunya dengan keras.

" ... Itu lebih baik. " gumamku. Lalu aku membuka sepatuku dan meletakkannya di rak. Aku masuk ke dalam kamar, aku meletakkan tasku di atas meja, lalu merubuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur.

* * *

_" Jadi, selama ini... Kamu selalu bersama dia ya. Jadi, karena itu kau melupakanku... Tapi, kenapa... "_

_" Apa maksudmu? "_

_" Kenapa kau mengejarku... Kenapa kau membenci dia. Seharusnya kau harus tetap bersamanya, jangan mengejarku. Kalau saja kamu tidak menemuiku, semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini. Padahal aku sudah berusaha untuk menjauh tapi kau tetap memaksaku... Ini semua salahmu! "_

* * *

Jadi, sebelumnya kami pernah bertemu. Tapi, kapan? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingatnya?

Mei Xujie ...

Aku pernah dengar nama itu.

...

Aku berusaha untuk ingat tentang dirinya.

Aku ingat sesuatu.

* * *

_3 tahun lalu, aku naik ke kelas 2 SMP. Dan saat itu, aku bertemu dengannya. Waktu itu jam pulang sekolah aku menemukan mereka di belakang pekarangan sekolah. Dia sedang berbicara dengan dua orang temannya, tapi mereka tidak terlihat akrab. Temannya membentaknya, lalu dia menarik tangannya secara kasar dan membawanya kesuatu tempat. Aku mengikuti mereka dengan diam-diam. Lalu, saat aku menemui mereka, aku melihat 'dia' disirami dengan air yang membuat seluruh tubuhnya dan seragamnya basah kuyup. Tapi, aku melihat dia tidak menangis atau marah sama sekali. Wajahnya tidak berekspresi sama sekali. _

_Lalu temannya membentak. " Kau selalu saja tidak memikirkan orang lain! Kau hanya mementingkan dirimu sendiri! Teman macam apa kamu ini? "_

_Ketika dia mendengar itu. Kedua matanya membesar. Dia tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, dia bingung harus berkata apa. Lalu temannya itu meninggalkan 'dia'. Setelah itu, dia sendirian. Dia memegang bajunya yang basah. Lalu aku mendengarnya dia bergumam. " Aku tidak mengerti... "  
_

_Lalu aku mendekatinya, dia menyadari keberadaanku dan menatapku dengan tatapan lurus.  
_

_" Ada apa? " tanya dia._

_" Apa kamu tidak apa-apa? " tanyaku. Aku tau itu pertanyaan yang paling bodoh, tapi aku tidak bisa menarik kata-kataku kembali._

_Dia hanya diam dan tidak menatapku. " Seragamku basah... "_

_" Ah, lebih baik kamu harus pulang. Kalau begitu, biar aku antarkan ke rumahmu. "_

_" Kenapa? "_

_" Kamu sendiri bilang seragammu basah, apalagi kamu akan sakit kalau dibiarkan. Ayo! " sahutku sambil menarik tangannya.  
_

**_-_xxx-  
**

_Lalu, saat tiba didalam rumahnya. Dia sudah menukar bajunya. Aku menunggunya di luar kamarnya. Dan saat dia keluar dari kamarnya, dia menatapku. Tatapannya sangat lurus dan tidak berekspresi._

_" Nama? "_

_" Hm? "_

_" Aku, Mei Xujie. "_

_" Oh... Aku Guo Jia. Senang bertemu denganmu. "_

_Lalu dia memiringkan kepalanya. " Senang bertemu denganmu... juga. "_

_Aku tersenyum kecil. Lalu aku mengulurkan tanganku untuk bersalaman dengannya. Dia menatap tanganku, lalu kembali menatapku. Sepertinya dia kebingungan.  
_

_" Ah, kita bersalaman karena kita sudah memperkenalkan diri dan juga sebagai teman. "_

_" ... Teman? "_

_" Ya, teman. "_

_Dia diam sejenak dan kembali menatap tanganku. Lalu dengan perlahan dia mengulurkan tangannya dan menggenggam tanganku, kami pun bersalaman._

_" Nah, dengan begini kita sudah menjadi teman. " sahutku sambil tersenyum lebar._

_" ... Jia. "_

_" Ya, Mei Xujie ...? " Dia memanggil nama panggilanku._

_" Xujie. " ucapnya lagi. " Panggil aku, Xujie... "_

_" Tentu, Xujie. " Lalu dia mengangguk pelan.  
_

_Lalu, kami pun berteman sejak itu. Aku menghabiskan waktuku hanya dengannya. Tapi tidak lama kemudian... 3 bulan kemudian, sesudah ujian MID semester satu. Dia pergi keluar negeri di Filiphina dengan ayahnya. Karena ayahnya mendapat tugas untuk membantu anak-anak terlantar yang terkena penyakit disana. Ayahnya bilang anak-anak itu tinggal di pekarangan sampah, dan bahkan banyak orang yang mengatakan kalau disana adalah Gunung Sampah.  
_

_" Xujie, kau akan kembali 'kan? "_

_Dia mengangguk._

_" Kalau begitu... pergilah dengan ayahmu. Ayahmu pasti menunggumu dirumah, kamu harus cepat pulang kerumah sekarang. "_

_" ... Bagaimana dengan Jia? " tanyanya._

_Tidak seperti biasanya dia bertanya begitu. Dia sudah mulai mengerti dan mengerti bagaimana caranya untuk peduli dengan orang. Dia sudah mengerti banyak hal dariku, walaupun sedikit merepotkan mengejarkannya semua itu. Tapi aku ikhlas dan senang dia mulai mengerti semua itu._

_" Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Pergilah... "_

_Dia diam sejenak. Lalu dia mengangguk. Setelah itu, dia pulang sendirian ke rumahnya. Tapi dia berhenti berjalan dan membalikkan badannya. Dia mengatakan sesuatu. " Terima kasih, sampai jumpa." ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum kecil._

_Baru pertama kalinya dia mengatakan itu. Aku bahkan sampai tidak percaya dia bisa mengatakan itu. Sejak kami berteman, sedikit demi sedikit, dia mulai berubah. Dia tersenyum, dia berterima kasih, dia memikirkan keadaan orang lain. Banyak sekali... yang berubah dengan dirinya._

_Tapi... aku tidak kepikiran untuk melihatnya pergi bersama ayahnya. Padahal kami begitu dekat, tapi aku tidak kepikiran untuk melihatnya pergi. Kalau saja aku melihatnya pergi, mungkin saja... Mungkin saja aku bisa mengingatnya._

* * *

Aku benar-benar bodoh...

Aku malah melupakannya, dan bersenang-senang dengan perempuan lain sejak dia pergi. Dan bahkan aku tidak mengingatnya sewaktu kami bertemu tadi pagi. Entah apa yang ada dipikiranku ini.

Aku harus menemuinya besok. Aku tidak mau dia tersakiti olehku. Ini pertama kalinya aku menyakitinya...

Dan juga, apa benar kalau ayahnya gagal melakukan operasi pada salah satu pasiennya? Dan, karena itu dia dipulangkan? Aku dengar berita itu dari murid-murid. Aku tidak sempat menonton beritanya tadi pagi atau bahkan kemarin.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

Aku pun duduk diatas kasurku, aku memegang dahiku dengan telapak tanganku. Aku lelah sekali, lebih baik aku harus berhenti berpikir lagi. Pokoknya, besok aku harus menemuinya tanpa ada halangan.

**-Guo Jia POV : OFF-**

* * *

-**Normal POV : ON-**

**.**

**.**

Besoknya...

Guo Jia berlari menuju stasiun kereta api. Setelah dia tiba di stasiun, dia melihat sekitar untuk mencari jika Xujie ada disini. Tapi tidak ada. Pintu keretanya pun dibuka, Guo Jia bergegeas masuk ke dalam, dia melihat sekitar lagi.

Tidak ada.

_' Aku kira dia sudah datang karena kemarin dia datang pada jam segini. Tapi, dia tidak ada? '_

Guo Jia terpaksa mencarinya disekolah. Dia akan menunggunya di sekolah, dia akan menunggunya di koridor lantai satu.

" Xujie... Tunggu aku. " gumam Guo Jia.

**-xxx-**

Setibanya di sekolah. Guo Jia berjalan cepat menuju sekolahnya, dia tidak memperdulikan murid-murid yang menatapnya. Tidak seperti biasanya Guo Jia begitu buru-buru, biasanya dia selalu tenang dan tidak membuat imej-nya jatuh. Tapi saat ini, Guo Jia tidak peduli dengan itu.

Setibanya disekolah. Guo Jia menukar sepatunya dan pergi ke depan kelas 1-B, lalu seorang murid perempuan keluar.

Tapi, dia bukan Xujie.

" Hm? Ada apa, _Senpai_? Mau cari siapa? " tanya murid itu. Kebanyakan dari semua murid SMA Han sudah mengetahui Guo Jia karena dia disukai banyak siswi, dan juga sikapnya disekolah yang tenang dan nilainya yang tinggi.

" Aku mencari Mei Xujie. Apa dia sudah datang? "

" Mei Xujie? Belum, dia belum datang. "

" Oh, begitu... Terima kasih. Kalau begitu, aku pergi. Maaf menganggu. " sahut Guo Jia.

Saat dia membalikkan badannya. Dia melihat perempuan yang berambut coklat kemerahan, rambutnya diikat kuncir dua kebawah. Dia menatap Guo Jia dengan tatapan kaget. Kedua mata Guo Jia pun melebar menatap perempuan itu.

" Xujie ... "

" ... " Xujie terus berjalan dan tidak memperdulikannya. Saat dia mau menyentuh pintunya, Guo Jia memegang pergelangan tangannya membuat Xujie menghadap ke arahnya. Kedua alis Xujie menyempit dan air matanya keluar di mata kirinya.

" Lepaskan... "

" Tidak... Ikut denganku sebentar, Xujie. Ada yang ingin aku jelaskan. "

" Tidak ada yang perlu _Senpai _jelaskan. Jadi, tolong lepaskan aku. Sebentar lagi, bel masuk akan berbunyi. " Tidak seperti biasanya nada suaranya terdengar begitu sopan. Tapi Xujie berniat untuk mengusirnya.

Tapi Guo Jia masih bersikeras menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

" Tolong lepaskan. "

" Ikut denganku, Xujie. " sahut Guo Jia sambil menariknya. Dia berencana untuk berbicara dengannya di atap sekolah. Karena disana lebih tenang dan tidak ada orang disana.

Xujie berusaha melepaskannya tapi tidak bisa. Xujie pun menyerah karena dia ingat dengan kata-kata ayahnya kemarin.

* * *

_" Jangan sedih, Nak. Ayah yakin dia pasti ingat denganmu lagi... "_

* * *

Mereka pun sampai di atap sekolah. Saat mereka tiba disana, Guo Jia melepas genggamannya. Lalu Guo Jia menghadap ke arahnya, menatap matanya. Tapi Xujie tidak menatap matanya, dia menundukkan kepalanya.

" Xujie. "

" ... "

" Maaf. Aku ... aku sudah ingat semuanya. Aku tau aku terlambat tapi... maafkan aku. "

" ... Apa _Senpai _tidak mengerti? "

" ...? "

Lalu Xujie menatapnya dengan wajah penuh amarah. " Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menemuiku lagi 'kan? Kenapa kai masih bersikeras mengejarku?! Padahal kau sudah punya pacar dan kau masih mengejarku! Kau hanya menyakiti hati pacarmu! "

" Tapi, aku lebih peduli denganmu! "

" Peduli denganku? Kenapa... aku ini 'kan bukan siapa-siapa untukmu lagi! Aku bukan... " Lalu aku mendengarnya dia terisak. " Aku bukan... siapa-siapa bagimu lagi... " Dia mulai menangis, air matanya keluar dari kedua mata coklatnya. Wajahnya basah. Aku membuatnya menangis. Ini ... salahku.

" Xujie... Aku- "

" Aku mohon... Jangan temui aku lagi. "

" Xujie... " Dia berusaha menyentuh wajahnya, untuk menghapus air matanya. Tapi sangat bingung.

Xujie menjauh dan dia jongkok dan menutup telinganya. " Tolong... Menghilanglah dari pikiranku! " bentaknya sambil menangis.

" ...! " Kedua mata Guo Jia melebar. Dia tidak percaya Xujie mengatakan itu.

" Menghilanglah dari pandanganku! Aku mohon! " bentaknya lagi.

" ... " Guo Jia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Dia hanya bisa diam dan menatapnya menangis. Dia berpikir _' Apa maksudnya? Apa maksudnya, jika aku tidak menemuinya lagi. Dia bisa... bahagia tanpaku? Tapi... '_

Xujie masih menangis. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya, dia masih menutup kedua telinganya. " Kenapa kamu belum pergi? Aku bilang pergi...! " ucapnya pelan.

" ... " Guo Jia berjalan mundur. Dia merasa sangat ragu, apa tidak apa-apa kalau membiarkannya seperti ini. Guo Jia tidak ingin itu terjadi tapi dia juga ingin Xujie bahagia, walaupun tanpanya. Tapi situasinya seperti ini membuatnya semakin ragu.

Xujie pun tidak tahan. Dia pun berdiri dengan pelan. Lalu dia berlari keluar, meninggalkan Guo Jia sendiran.

" X-Xujie! "

Xujie meninggalkannya sendirian. Guo Jia ingin mengejarnya tapi dia masih saja ragu.

Lalu bel masuk pun berbunyi.

_ZRAAASH_

Tiba-tiba hujan turun dengan lebatnya. Lalu Guo Jia menatap langitnya.

" Aku ini... benar-benar bodoh... " Rambut dan wajahnya basah, dan seragam sekolah hampir basah karena hujan.

**-xxx-**

Sementara itu, Xujie masih berlari di menuju kelasnya, tapi dia berubah pikiran dan dia pergi ke WC untuk mencuci mukanya. Saat di dalam, Xujie langsung mencuci wajahnya.

_' Apa yang telah aku katakan... Aku bodoh sekali. Harusnya aku bersyukur kalau dia sudah ingat. Tapi kenapa aku mengatakan itu? Padahal aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya tapi aku menyuruhnya untuk menghilang dari pandangan dan pikiranku. Aku malah membuat situasinya jadi semakin kacau. Dan juga, ayah bilang kalau dia pasti akan ingat denganku lagi. Tapi, aku...'_

Xujie kembali menangis. Dia merasa menyesal telah mengatakan itu, dia benar-benar bingung saat menemuinya tadi. Tapi semuanya sudah terjadi. Sebenarnya, dia ingin mengatakan kalau dia senang Guo Jia mengingatnya lagi, tapi mulutnya dan perasaannya terasa tidak menyatu.

Lalu, Xujie kembali ke kelas.

" Mei Xujie? Kenapa kamu telat kekelas? " tanya Pak Zhuge Liang.

" Maaf, Pak. Saya terlambat. " sahut Xujie pelan sambil membungkukkan badannya. Para murid berbisik-bisik.

" Hei, rambutnya kenapa dipotong ya? "

" Gak tau. Mungkin dia cuma pamer... "

" Haha, dasar gak tau diuntung tuh cewek. Ayahnya sudah gak kerja, terus pergi ke salon juga buat tukar gaya rambut. Dasar anak macam apa dia. "

Xujie mendengar mereka, hatinya merasa sangat sakit dan dia ingin sekali membentak mereka. Tapi dia tidak mampu melakukannya, dia hanya bisa diam dan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

" Baiklah, semuanya diam. Kerjakan tugas halaman 8 sekarang. "

" Baik Pak~! "

Xujie pun mengeluarkan alat tulis dan bukunya. Xujie berusaha kembali konsentrasi tapi dia masih saja berpikir tentang kejadian barusan, air matanya kembali mengalir. Dia tidak dapat menahannya.

" Mei Xujie? Hei, Mei Xujie! Kenapa kamu menangis? " tanya salah satu siswi yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang yang diikat side tail. Dia adalah teman sekelasnya yang mengajaknya makan siang bersama kemarin.

Xujie hanya menggeleng kepalanya dan kembali mengerjakan latihannya. Para murid di dalam hanya kebingungan dan membiarkannya.

Lalu Xujie bergumam. " Maaf... Jia. "

* * *

**A/N : **Ah, aku bingung. Sebenarnya latarnya di Jepang. Tapi namanya tetap China saja. Susah amat kalau namanya ditukar dengan Kaku Ka (Guo Jia) misalnya. Sedangkan Mei Xujie saja, aku tidak tau bagaimana baca hurufnya kalau bahasa Jepangnya. Maaf telat ya.

Apalagi, bagaimana sekolah China atau sejenisnya, saya gak tau tentang itu. Jadi, saya ambil latarnya di Jepang aja deh. Karena ... anime.

Oke, review onegaishimasu nee~


	4. The Flower Blooming

**A/N :** Bonjour! Maaf lama... eh tunggu dulu. Lama ya? Oke, maaf ya *bows*

Njaa, langsung! Balas review!

**-crossmix-**

Blossom : Crossmix-san! *peluk* Udah lama gak ketemu!  
Scarlet : Dude, kalian mana pernah ketemu.  
Blossom : Okay, whatever. Anyway, sebenarnya aku gak mau buat Guo Jia jadi playboy. Karena itu akan membuatku ingin menusuknya di sekujur tubuhnya.  
Scarlet : (Yandere...Mungkin.)  
Guo Jia : *merinding*  
Scarlet : Lu cowok malah takut sama cewek sih. Yoshi! Sankyu, crossmix-san!

**-sarasion-**

Blossom : Pourquoi?! Por qué?! Nande?! Doushite?! Why?! Mengapa?! *guncang2 Guo Jia*  
Guo Jia : Tolong jangan diulang dan hentikan!  
Scarlet : Dia udah pusing... Serves you right.  
Guo Jia : WAT?!  
Blossom : Thanks sarasion-san!

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter milik KOEI dearimasu! Kecuali OC milik saya.

**Warning : **Kalau misalnya ada nih ye, kalau ada OOC, Typo atau kesalahan lainnya maaf ya. Kalau kekurangan atau salah buat huruf cari tau sendiri aja oke? *ditendang Blossom*

* * *

**Like a Flower Standing Up to the Cold**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**The Flower Blooming**

* * *

**Mei Xujie POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Baiklah, sampai disini pelajarannya. Dan jangan lupa kerjakan pr-nya. "

" Baik~ "

" Berdiri! " ucap ketua kelas kami, yang bernama Jiang Wei. Kami pun berdiri. " _Arigatou gozaimasu!_ " ucapnya dengan suara yang keras sambil membungkukkan badan.

Dengan begitu, Pak Zhuge Liang keluar dari kelas. Kami pun kembali duduk.

Sekarang sudah jam istirahat.

Aku mengambil bento dari dalam tasku dan meletakkannya diatas meja. Apa aku harus makan diluar ya? Tapi... kalau aku makan diluar nanti 'dia' menemuiku lagi. Tapi aku tidak bermaksud begitu.

" Mei Xujie~ "

" ...? " Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan menatap dua siswi yang berada di depan mejaku.

" Makan sama-sama yuk? " tanya siswi yang memiliki rambut berwarna hitam dan dikuncir dua. Aku lupa namanya, lebih tepatnya aku lupa dengan nama mereka berdua. Padahal sewaktu hari pertama masuk sekolah sudah memperkenalkan diri. Tapi aku malah lupa.

" ... Boleh. " ucapku sambil mengangguk.

Siswi yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang tersenyum lebar. Mereka pun bergegas dan mengambil kursi dan meletakkan bentonya di mejaku.

" Akhirnya, kita udah berteman! " sahut siswi yang berambut coklat terang itu.

" ... " Aku hanya diam menatap mereka.

" Um, apa kamu lupa dengan nama kami? " tanya siswi berambut hitam yang dikuncir dua itu.

Aku mengangguk pelan.

" Namaku Da Qiao dan ini adik kembarku, Xiao Qiao. "

" Senang sekali bertemu denganmu Xujie! " ucap siswi yang bernama Xiao Qiao itu.

" Um, ya... "

Mereka pun membuka kain bentonya dan membuka sumpitnya. " Xujie? Kamu tidak makan? " tanya Da Qiao.

" Eh. Iya... " Aku pun membuka kain bentoku lalu membuka sumpitnya.

" _Itadakimasu~ _" ucap Xiao Qiao, lalu dia melahap makanannya.

" Xiao, makannya pelan-pelan dong. "

" Hm? Maab... " Dia pun mengunyah makanannya.

" Dan jangan makan sambil bicara. "

Lalu Xiao menelan makanannya. " Hehe, soalnya aku lapar sih. " Lalu Xiao pun memakan makanan bentonya dengan pelan. Aku hanya diam dan memakan bentoku tanpa memperhatikan mereka. Aku tidak tau harus bicara apa.

" _Nee, _Xujie. Boleh tanya tidak? " tanya Da Qiao.

" Ya. "

" _Etto, _rambut kami kenapa dipotong? Padahal kalau kamu rambutnya panjang lebih cantik lho. "

" ... " Aku hanya diam dan tidak menjawabnya.

" Ah, _gomen. _Kamu tidak perlu menjawabnya. Maaf mengganggumu makan... "

" Tidak apa... " sahutku sambil menggeleng pelan. Aku pun kembali melahap makananku.

Setelah kami makan bersama. Da dan Xiao pun menutup bentonya kembali dengan kain bentonya.

" _Gochisou-sama!_ " ucap Xiao.

" Terima kasih ya, Xujie. Karena sudah mengizinkan kami untuk makan sama-sama. " ucap Da Qiao.

Aku mengangguk.

" A-ah, aku mau tanya satu lagi. Tadi pagi, laki-laki yang berambut pirang itu- siapanya kamu? "

" ...! "

" Hoo? Jangan-jangan dia itu pa- "

" Bukan. "

" ... Lalu siapa? Teman? "

" Aku... tidak tau. "

" He~. Tapi Xujie, kalau kamu berbicara seperti tadi pagi sama laki-laki itu tidak baik lho. Seharusnya kamu dengar katanya. "

" ... "

Ya... Harusnya aku mendengarnya, bukan membuatnya semakin jauh dariku.

" Maaf kalau aku mengatakan ini dan aku tau kalau ini bukan urusanku. Tapi kamu harus mendengarnya ya. Laki-laki itu gak jahat kok. " sahut Da Qiao sambil tersenyum kecil.

" ...Ya. "

" Oh iya, ngomong Xujie sudah memutuskan mau masuk klub? "

" Klub? " tanyaku.

" Ya, seperti klub musik, paduan suara, drama, melukis, memasak... atau olahraga. "

" Aku masih belum memutuskannya. "

" Oh iya, bagaimana kalau kamu masuk klub musik. Kalau tidak salah, aku dengar, kalau ibu Xujie itu- " sahut Xiao, aku memotong ucapannya.

" Tidak... "

" ...Oh. Tidak ya. Tapi akan lebih asyik kalau bergabung ke klub lho. Aku mau klub memasak! "

" Aku juga. "

" Hahaha! Kakak pasti mau buat bento yang enak buat Sun Ce-senpai. "

" E, eeeeh?! B-bukan itu. Soalnya aku belum terlalu bisa buat bento yang enak. "

" Buat Sun Ce-senpai! " sambung Xiao.

" Sudah kubilang tidak kok! "

Xiao Qiao hanya tertawa.

" Kalau kamu 'kan buat Zhou Yu-senpai... " sahut Da Qiao sambil tersenyum sindir.

Wajah Xiao memerah lalu dia menggembungkan pipinya. " Kakak tau dari mana sih? Kakak buntutin aku ya? "

" Iya, waktu itu. Kakak lihat kamu kasih bento buatan kamu sendiri yang terlihat enak kepada Zhou Yu-senpai. "

" Aaah, _mou! _Kakak penguntit! "

Da Qiao tertawa kecil. Lalu Da berhenti tertawa dan menatapku. " Ah, maaf. Kami bukannya bermaksud-... "

" Tidak apa-apa. " sahutku sambil tersenyum kecil. " Aku mau pergi ke toilet dulu. "

" Baiklah. Sebentar lagi mau masuk lho. Cepat ya. " ucap Da Qiao.

Aku mengangguk.

Aku pun berjalan keluar kelas. Lalu, ada seseorang yang lewat dan membuatku hampir menabraknya.

"_G-Gomen nasai! _" ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan. Orang itu tidak menjawabku, dia hanya menatapku. Dan ternyata dia adalah...

Guo Jia

Dia masih menatapku, matanya yang berwarna emas itu melebar. Aku pun dengan refleks menjauh dan tidak menatapnya.

" Tidak, seharusnya aku yang minta maaf. _Shitsurei... _" Dia pun pergi ke lantai dua. Aku hanya menatapnya pergi. Aku terus berharap dia berhenti dan menatapku lagi dan berbicara denganku lagi. Tapi tidak, dia tidak berhenti dan terus berjalan ke lantai dua.

Dia benar-benar menuruti perkataanku tadi.

Dia benar-benar akan menjauhiku.

...

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kurasakan.

Puas, senang, sedih, menyesal... Semuanya bercampur dalam hatiku.

Tapi, memang seperti ini akhirnya... mau bagaimanalagi 'kan?

Jadi...

Seharusnya aku harus puas 'kan?

Tapi kenapa aku terus berharap dia akan berbicara lagi denganku.

Perasaan ini...

Apa namanya... Kesepian.

...

Ya, aku merasa seperti itu. Jadi itu artinya 'kesepian'

TENG TENG TENG

Jam istirahatnya sudah selesai, aku pun kembali ke kelas dan tidak jadi ke toilet. Aku membuka pintunya dan kembali duduk.

.

**Mei Xujie POV : OFF**

* * *

**Guo Jia POV : ON**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini, kami semua pulang lebih awal karena para guru mengadakan rapat. Aku tidak tau untuk apa, tapi aku tidak begitu peduli. Saat didalam kelas, aku memasukkan bukuku kedalam tas, aku sadar Yin Ai melirikku setelah itu dia pergi. Aku pun turun ke lantai dua, aku melihat pintu kelasnya. Tidak ada orang yang keluar dari kelas, dan 'dia'... aku tidak melihatnya.

Aku menukar sepatuku dan berjalan keluar.

Lalu, saat aku berada di gerbang sekolah. Aku melihat pria setengah baya yang berpakaian formal, memakai jas dan celana berwarna hitam dan memakai dasi.

" Sudah lama tidak bertemu, Nak Guo Jia. "

" Paman ..." ucapku sedikit kaget.

" Mungkin kamu sudah tau kenapa aku kesini. "

" ...Ya. "

" Baiklah, naiklah ke mobilku. Sambil mengantarmu pulang ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. " sahutnya sambil berjalan menuju mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam. Aku pun mengikutinya dan masuk ke dalam mobil.

Dia pun memasukkan kunci mobilnya dan menghidupkannya, mobilnya pun berjalan dengan pelan.

" Awalnya aku berpikir Paman akan menjemput Xujie... " ucapku.

" Memang, tapi dia bilang dia mau pergi belajar ke rumah temannya. "

" Temannya? "

" Ya. "

" ... "

" Sepertinya kau sedikit terkejut. Yah, sebenarnya aku juga. Yang penting, yang ingin kubicarakan adalah... "

" ... "

" Kenapa bisa kau melupakan putriku? "

" ... Maafkan saya. Jujur, sejak beberapa lama Paman dan Xujie pergi ke Filiphina, pikiranku tentang kalian entah langsung menghilang begitu saja. Karena ada perempuan yang menyukaiku. "

Dia mendengus. " Jadi kau bilang putriku tidak semanis seperti yang kau inginkan? "

" Bukan, Paman. "

Dia tertawa. " Aku tau, aku tau. Kalian 'kan baru saja berteman kira-kira tiga bulan. Heh, jadi kau juga menyukai perempuan itu, eh? Pantas saja kau populer sekali, Nak Guo Jia. "

" ... Xujie sudah berubah, tapi dia masih saja pendiam seperti dulu. Apa ada sesuatu terjadi di Filiphina, Paman? " tanyaku.

" Tidak juga. Hanya saja, waktu itu dia pertama kalinya membantuku mengobati para pasien disana. Dan sebenarnya aku tidak tega membawanya kesana, tapi aku juga tidak mau dia sendirian di sini, apalagi... bisa saja aku merepotkan ayahmu. "

" ... "

" Tapi saat itu, aku pernah melihatnya sudah bisa tersenyum saat dia bermain dengan anak-anak disana. Dan juga, sudah lama aku tidak melihatnya menangis seperti kemarin. "

" 'Sudah lama'? "

" Sepertinya Xujie belum pernah menceritakan masa lalunya dulu padamu, ya. "

" ...Apa yang terjadi, Paman? "

" Waktu itu... "

* * *

_10 tahun yang lalu..._

_Sewaktu dia masih berumur 5 tahun, dulunya dia anak yang ceria tapi karena teman-teman TK-nya tidak menyukai sifatnya itu. Sewaktu di taman di dekat rumah kami, dia membuat rangkaian bunga untuk memasangnya dia kepalanya. Sedangkan istriku di dalam rumah, dia sedang menjahit baju.  
_

_" Yatta! " teriak Xujie senang sambil memegang rangkaian buatannya yang sudah siap dia buat. Lalu dia memasangnya di atas kepalanya. Dan dia bermain sendirian sambil berlari dengan senangnya._

_Lalu sebuah layang-layang jatuh di taman, Xujie mengambilnya._

_" Apa ini? Bentuknya aneh... " ucap Xujie._

_" Hei! Jangan seenaknya menyentuh barang orang! " bentak seorang anak yang lebih tua dari Xujie. Dia bersama dengan temannya. Dia langsung merebut layang-layang itu dari tangan Xujie._

_" Fuee! J-jangan diambil! Aku yang mendapatkannya itu duluan! Jadi, ini milikku... " sahut Xujie dengan raut wajah sedih._

_" Lepaskan! " Anak itu menendang Xujie. Xujie mendesah kesakitan dan jatuh, layang-layang itu terlepas dari tangannya._

_" Kau beraninya bilang layang-layang ini aneh! Ini buatanku yang paling bagus, dasar bodoh! " bentaknya sambil menarik rambut Xujie. Xujie hanya berteriak dan menangis sambil berusaha melepas genggaman anak itu. Lalu anak yang satu lagi memegang kedua tangan Xujie dari belakang. " Dan kau beraninya bilang itu milikmu! "  
_

_" Tidaaak! " teriak Xujie lagi sambil menangis._

_" Xujie! " teriak istriku sambil berlari keluar rumah. Istriku hanya menarik Xujie dan membawanya kerumah. Tapi anak itu menarik baju istriku dan anak yang satu lagi mengambil kayu untuk memukul Xujie. Tapi istriku melindungi Xujie dan kayu itu mengenai kepala istriku._

_" Sialan! " teriak anak itu sambil memukul istriku lebih keras dan beruntun._

_" Okaa-san! ' teriak Xujie._

* * *

" ... Aku tidak sempat menolongnya waktu itu. Dan istriku hampir kehabisan darah dan dia pun... meninggal karena itu. "

" ...! "

" Anak-anak itu sudah memukul kepa istriku sangat keras. Anak itu mengaku kalau dia sebenarnya ingin memukul Xujie, tapi karena sudah terlanjur dia memukul istriku sampai mati. Xujie menjelaskan semua itu padaku. Dan sejak kejadian itu, dia tidak pernah memperlihatkan ekspresi wajahnya dan selalu melamun. "

" ... "

" Tapi sejak kau bertemu dengannya, setiap dia pulang sekolah. Dia selalu membicarakan tentangmu dengan wajah tersenyum. "

Lalu mobilnya berhenti, ternyata kami sudah sampai di depan apartemenku.

" Karena itu, aku mohon padamu, Nak Guo Jia... Buatlah putriku tersenyum kembali. " ucap Paman Xun Yu sambil menggenggam stir mobilnya dengan erat.

" Itu memang sudah keinginanku Paman. Tapi, dia selalu menjauhi karena kejadian kemarin... Dan bahkan aku tidak akan bisa lagi menemuinya. "

" Kenapa? "

" Tadi pagi, aku menemuinya. Tapi dia bilang untuk menjauhi supaya aku bisa kembali berpacaran dengan perempuan yang aku suka itu. Dan, aku berpikir, dengan begini dia bisa... bahagia. "

" 'Bahagia'? Tidak, bahkan bersama kaulah dia bisa lebih bahagia. Jadi, aku mohon padamu, Nak Guo Jia... "

" ...Aku akan mencobanya. "

" ...Terima kasih. Dan juga, bulan depan aku akan kembali ke Filiphina. Aku akan kembali membantu para pasien disana, tanpa putriku. Jadi, aku harap kau bisa menjaganya nanti. "

" Ya, Paman. "

" Nah, pulanglah. Mungkin kau letih karena sekolah dan berpikir banyak. "

" Ya, Paman. " Aku pun keluar dari mobil dan kembali menutupnya. Dia pun memutar mobilnya ke arah sebaliknya dan pergi.

Ya, seharusnya aku tidak boleh menyerah. Seharusnya aku menghentikannya pergi tadi pagi.

Bukan hanya karena keinginana Paman Xun Yu, itu juga karena keinginanku untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Aku sudah memutuskan itu, aku akan membahagiakannya.

**Guo Jia POV : OFF**

* * *

**Mei Xujie POV : ON**

**.**

**.**

" Nah, kalau yang ini dibeginikan lalu dibeginikan... " sahut Da Qiao sambil mengajarkan Xiao membuat pr.

" Ooh! Iya! Aku mengerti! Tapi kalau ini bagaimana? "

" Erm... Kalau ini, bagaimana ya? Xujie, kamu bisa bantu soal nomor sepuluh ini gak? "

" Ya. " Aku pun mendekat dan duduk disebeah Xiao. " Sama seperti dengan yang tadi, lalu pakai rumus itu lagi... Seperti ini. " sahutku sambil menulis jawabannya di buku tulis Xiao.

" Ooh, gitu ya. Aku mengerti, aku mengerti. " Lalu Xiao menulisnya hasil jawabannya dan menutup bukunya. " Haah~ Akhirnya selesai juga! Ternyata pelajaran matematikanya lebih susah dari SMP ya. Oh iya, Xujie dulunya di SMP mana? " tanya Xiao.

" Di Filiphina. "

" Eeeeh?! " teriak Xiao dan Da kaget. " Di Filiphina?! "

" Iya, aku pindah sekolah ke sana karena ayahku bekerja disana. "

" Ooh, iya iya. Aku lupa, ayahmu bekerja di Filiphina untuk mengobati anak-anak di sana ya. " sahut Xiao.

" Um, kalau begitu. Aku pulang dulu ya. "

" Oh, baiklah. Tapi kamu kok gak minum tehnya sih? " tanya Xiao.

" Ah, maaf. Aku lupa. "

" Kalau begitu, minum sampai habis sekarang. "

" Eh, tidak. Tidak apa-apa aku tidak haus kok. "

" Dasar kau ini. Padahal aku sudah susah payah buat tehnya untukmu dan kamu gak mau meminumnya. "

" Eh ah. Kalau begitu aku minum...! " ucapku sambil mengambil gelas berisi teh buatan Xiao dengan kedua tanganku sampai habis. " Haa... " aku sampai kehabisan napas karena meminumnya seteguk.

" Bagaimana? Tehnya enak tidak? "

" Iya, enak. Terima kasih. " sahutku sambil tersenyum kecil.

Xiao hanya menatapku sambil mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali. " Ternyata Xujie bisa tersenyum ya... " ucap Xiao heran.

" Iya, aku juga baru tau... " ucap Da yang ikut menatapku.

" Eh... S-Sudahlah, aku mau pulang. "

" O-oke. Kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarkanmu sampai keluar. " sahut Da.

Aku pun mengambil tasku dan berdiri lalu keluar dari kamar mereka. Mereka satu kamar tapi beda ranjang, jadi mereka tidur berpisah. Lengkap dengan dua lemari pakaian, dua lemari belajar dan dua meja rias. Dengan karpet kecil ditenga kamar mereka.

Kami pun keluar dari rumahnya.

" _Are? _Itu mobil siapa? "

" E-eh? Ayahku... mungkin...? Eh iya, itu mobil ayahku. Kalau begitu aku pulang ya Da. Sampai jumpa. "

" Sampai jumpa disekolah Xujie~ " sahut Da sambil melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum. Aku mengangguk dan pergi ke mobil itu dan masuk ke dalam.

" Ayah kenapa bisa tau kalau aku disini? "

" Ayah kenal dengan ayahnya Qiao bersaudara itu. Dulu kami sama sekolah sewaktu di SMP. "

" Oh... "

" Mau pulang langsung? Atau ada yang mau dibeli untuk makan malam nanti? "

" Hm, tidak perlu. Kita buat saja _kare _atau _omelette _saja, bahannya sudah cukup semua. Kalau masih belum cukup kita pergi saja. "

" Ah, tidak usah. Ayah mau makan kare saja nanti. "

" Baiklah. "

* * *

Saat kami tiba di rumah. Aku langsung menukar bajuku dan pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Ayah duduk di meja makan.

" Hm~ Sudah lama sekali tidak makan _kare _buatan putri ayah... "

" Eh? Bukannya kemarin juga makan _kare_? "

" Haha, iya juga yah. Oh iya, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nak Guo Jia? "

Aku berhenti memotong wortelnya. Pikiranku kembali ingat dengan kejadian tadi pagi.

" Tidak ada apa-apa... " jawabku berbohong.

" Pikiranmu mudah dibaca, Nak. Jangan berbohong pada ayah. "

" Maaf, ayah. "

" ... Tidak apa, Nak. Nah, kalau begitu, besok kau harus bicara dengannya ya. Harus. Kalau tidak, ayah tidak akan pulang ke rumah lagi. "

" A-Ayah jangan bicara seperti itu...! Aku jadi ... takut. "

" ... " Ayah hanya diam. " Buatlah makan malamnya sekarang. Ayah sudah lapar. "

" Eh iya... "

**-XXX-**

Lalu kami pun memakan kare-nya dan setelah makanannya habis aku kembali mencuci piringnya.

" Ayah sudah bicara dengan Nak Guo Jia tadi. "

" Eeeh?! A-Apa? Benarkah?! "

" Benar. Ayah ini orangnya serius lho ya, Nak. Dia sudah menceritakan semuanya pada ayah dengan jujur. Ayah tidak mau mengatakannya. Jadi, kalau kamu penasaran tanya padanya secara langsung besok, oke? "

" Er... I-iya deh. "

" Bagus. Nah, ayah mau bekerja dulu. "

" Eh? Ayah pergi kerumah sakit malam-malam begini? "

" Ya, tapi sebentar kok. Ada yang mau ayah ambil disana. "

" Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati ayah. "

" Ya. Kunci saja pintu rumahnya, ayah ada bawa kunci cadangannya. "

" Aku mengerti... "

Ayah pun pergi keluar, aku mendengar suara mobilnya. Lalu suara mobilnya lama-kelamaan sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Ayah benar-benar pergi. Lalu aku mengunci pintu rumah.

Setelah itu, aku kembali ke kamar, aku melepas pita rambutku dan membiarkannya tergerai. Lalu, aku menukar bajuku, aku menggunakan piyama yang berwarna merah jambu yang terang.

Aku pun merubuhkan tubuhku diatas kasur dan meyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut tebal yang warnanya sama dengan warna sprei kasurku.

...

Aku harus bilang apa padanya? Aku pasti kebingungan nantinya...

Aku pun beranjak dari kasurku lagi, lalu duduk didepan meja rias. Aku pun melihat diriku dicermin.

" Jia... Maaf soal kemarin. Aku-... Aaah, memalukan...! " Aku pun duduk di meja belajarku dan mengambil buku tulis.

Hm... Aku harus bilang apa dulu ya.

Bagaimana kalau seperti ini ya? :

Aku menariknya ke atap terus bilang minta maaf.

... Mana bisa aku lakukan itu!

...Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan cara ini ya? :

Aku datang ke kelasnya lalu mencarinya-

Tapi aku tidak tau dia berada di kelas yang mana!

Lalu... bagaimana kalau...

Aku menunggunya di atap dan mengirimnya e-mail untuk menemuiku di sana.

T-Tapi... bagaimana kalau aku salah kirim dan alamat e-mail nya sudah ditukar?

...

Uuuh, aku bingung. Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Tapi kalau aku berpikir terus, bisa-bisa aku pusing. Lebih baik aku tidur saja dan lihat saja besok. Aku pun kembali tidur di ranjangku.

' ... _Oyasumi, _Jia... '

* * *

**A/N :  
**

Scarlet : Mwahahahaha!  
Blossom : Tiba-tiba si lolicon plus siscon ketawa. Dia ketawa dengan mesumnya. *reportermodeon*

Scarlet : Ketawa itu 'kan ketawanya Sima Yi. Jadi Sima Yi-nya yang mesum.

Sima Yi : Mwahahah-APA?!

Blossom : *sweatdrop*

Scarlet : *pasang headphone* BURN MY DREAAAAD!

Blossom : BURN MY BREAD! *nge-troll mode on* Mohon reviewnya!


	5. So Near, So Far

**A/N : **Yahhooo, minna-san! Osokatta nee, gomen nasai. FFN-san mau ngajak berantem sih! Bukan, maksudku Indonesia pengen ngajak berantem sama aku! Kenapa malah FFN di blokir sih?! Hontou ni baka da ne! Kirai desu! Sugoku kirai! Baka baka! Humph! *kesal tingkat dewa*  
Oh ya, aku lupa bilang. Hair style-nya Xujie itu low pigtails, sama persis dengan hair style-nya Inori Yuzuriha dari anime EGOIST. Aku sengaja dan anggap saja Xujie itu adalah Inori yang ketiga. LMAO. :v

Njaa, mari langsung balas review-nya.

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xujie : *tahan nangis*  
Blossom : Udah udah Xujie. Cup cup cup... *elus kepala Xujie* Dasar, Fengxiao-dono! *pukul Scarlet*  
Scarlet : Kenapa gue yang dipukulin?!  
Blossom : Oh, maaf. Arigatou Wa-chan!

**-crossmix-**

Blossom : Teehee, makasih crossmix-san. Aku sangat senang. :3  
Scarlet : Begitu juga aku.  
Blossom : Hoo? Crossmix-san suka dengan Jiang Wei juga ya? Oke, aku mungkin bakalan munculin scene Xujie dengan Jiang Wei, tapi nggak sebagai pacar sih. XD  
Guo Jia : (Sialan kau Jiang Wei...)  
Scarlet : *lirik Guo Jia* ...Ah, makasih, crossmix-san!

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter milik KOEI, tapi OC saya itu milik saya. Mengerti?

**Warning : **Maaf jika ada typo, OOC, dan kesalahan lainnya ya~

* * *

**Like a Flower Standing Up to the Cold**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5**

**So Near, So Far**

* * *

**Mei Xujie POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mataku masih kabur dan kamarku gelap. Apa hari ini masih malam? Aku rasa tidak, mungkin karena tirai jendelanya aku tutup rapat. Atau mungkin cuacanya mendung?

Entahlah.

KRIIING KRIIING

Alarm ku berbunyi. Aku duluan bangun daripada alarm, atau aku salah mengatur waktu alarm-nya? Lalu aku menekan tombol alarmnya dan suara alarm-nya mati.

Syukurlah aku bangun lebih awal, agar aku bisa menunggunya di sekolah dan berbicara dengannya langsung. Aku pun bergegas beranjak dari kasurku dan membersihkan tempat tidurku. Setelah itu, aku mengambil handukku dan pergi ke kamar mandi

**-xxx-**

Setelah aku mandi, aku memasang seragam sekolahku. Aku memasang rokku yang berwarna biru gelap dan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, lalu aku memasang pita berwarna merah di kerah bajuku dan setelah itu aku memakai jasnya. Lalu aku menguncir rambutku menjadi dua dan mengedepankan rambutku. Setelah itu aku menggunakan _stocking_ panjang berwarna hitam. Lalu, aku mengambil tasku dan pergi ke lantai satu untuk memasak sarapan.

Sewaktu aku berada di ruang makan, ada sepucuk surat yang terletak di atas meja makan. Tertulis :

'_Hari ini ayah harus pergi ke rumah sakit lebih awal. Jangan lupa mengunci rumah, tidak perlu disimpan dibawah pot bunga karena kunci cadangannya ada dengan ayah. Dan ayah membuat roti panggang untukm, ada di disamping pemanggang. Dimakan ya, Nak. _

_Dan juga, jangan lupa untuk menemui Nak Guo Jia oke? Semoga berhasil, putriku._

_-Ayah-_

Ayah membuat roti panggang? Wah, aku kira ayah tidak bisa memasak apalagi memanggang roti. Ternyata bisa ya.

Lalu aku mengambil roti panggang itu. Ternyata, roti panggangnya belum diolesi mentega. Aku tertawa kecil. Ayah terkadang pelupa, tapi kalau dengan pekerjaannya, ayah selalu serius. Aku pun mengolesi roti itu dengan mentega. Lalu aku membawa roti itu diatas meja dan aku duduk di kursi. Setelah itu, aku memakannya. Setelah aku habis memakannya, aku menuangkan susu yang tersimpan di kulkas ke dalam gelas dan aku langsung meminumnya.

Aku menyuci piring dan gelasnya dan meletakkannya ditempatnya. Lalu aku mengambil kotak bekal makananku, aku menaruh _onigiri _dan setelah itu aku memasak _Shogayaki. _Lalu aku menaruhnya di dalam kotak bekalku dan menutupnya lalu membungkusnya dengan kain. Dan setelah itu aku menaruhnya di dalam tas. Akuberjalan menuju pintu depan dan memasang sepatu yang terletak di rak. Lalu, aku mengambil kunci yang tergantung diatas sudut kanan pintu. Aku keluar dan rumah dan menguncinya. Dan aku memasukkan kuncinya ke dalam tasku.

* * *

Aku sampai di stasiun, aku menunggu kereta apinya muncul. Dan setelah beberapa menit kemudian, keretanya muncul. Aku melihat ternyata penumpang di dalamnya sudah ramai. Pasti aku tidak akan dapat tempat duduk dan harus berdiri.

Keretanya berhenti dan pintunya terbuka. Aku pun dengan hati-hati masuk ke dalam. Aku terjepit dan berusaha lepas. Saat aku hampir terlepas, tidak sengaja aku hampir terjatuh. Tapi aku berusaha menyeimbangkan badanku agar tidak jatuh.

Aku menghela napas lega, tapi aku masih terjepit. Aku memegang tasku dengan erat supaya tidak terlepas dari tanganku.

" _Pintu kereta akan ditutup, berhati-hatilah dan selamat jalan." _Dengan begitu keretanya berjalan.

...

Bagaimana caranya ya... supaya bisa bicara dengannya lagi. Aku tidak tau apa yang harus kulakukan, aku tidak bisa berpikir.

Uuuh, sebaiknya aku menyerah saja. Aku benar-benar bingung. Semoga saja ayah kembali ke rumah nanti...

Beberapa menit kemudian, keretanya sudah berhenti. Aku menunggu para penumpang keluar agar aku bisa keluar supaya tidak terjepit. Lalu setelah penumpang di dalamnya tidak terlalu banyak, aku pun keluar. Aku berjalan menuju sekolah.

Saat berjalan, aku melihat siswa yang memiliki rambut pirang.

I-itu dia!

D-Dia didepanku! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus sembunyi? T-tapi itu—

Lalu, dia berhenti berjalan dan aku pun ikut berhenti. Oh tidak, apa dia menyadari keberadaanku?! Jangan! Jangan melihat kebelakang!

" Hm? " Dia membalikkan badannya. Ketika dia menatapku, kedua alisnya naik.

" ...! " Aku panik dan berusaha bicara tapi aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Mati aku!

" ...Xujie. "

" E-Eh... Ah...Anu...E-etto... "

" ...Apa kita bisa bicara nanti? Pada jam istirahat? "

" Eh? "

Lha? Aku mau ngomong itu tapi malah dia yang bilang itu. Ah, kemarin ayah bilang kalau ayah sudah bertemu dengannya. Mungkin saja ayah juga menyuruhnya untuk menemuiku.

" ...Apa kamu keberatan? " tanyanya. Lalu aku menatapnya. Dari nada bicaranya, dia benar-benar serius ingin berbicara denganku. Kedua mata emasnya yang tajam itu mengarah ke mataku.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku dan mengangguk.

" _Jaa,_ bagaimana kalau kita menuju sekolah bersama? "

" ...Baik... " jawabku pelan. Lalu aku mengangkat kepalaku perlahan. Aku melihatnya dia tersenyum.

" Nah... Ayo. " sahutnya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya padaku, aku menatap tangannya itu. Untuk apa? Apa untuk berpegangan tangan... Tunggu dulu, APA?! T-Tapi...

" Ah, maaf. " Dia pun menurunkan tangannya. " Ayo... "

Aku mengangguk. Kami pun berjalan menuju sekolah bersama. Suasananya sangat canggung, aku tidak tau harus mengatakan apa. Aku masih gugup, detak jantungku sangat keras. Aku pun memegang dadaku, lalu menghela napas panjang untuk menenangkan diriku.

Aku menyadari kalau dia menatapku setelah aku menghela napas. Aku melirik ke arahnya, lalu mata kami saling bertemu. Aku kaget dan membuang muka. Uh, malah makin canggung suasananya.

Tidak sempat dan tidak tau mengatakan apapun, kami pun sampai di dalam sekolah. Kami tidak mengatakan apapun dan langsung pergi ke loker begitu saja.

Aku menghela napas lagi. Kalau saja aku bicara langsung dengannya tadi dan.. minta maaf padanya. Suasananya pasti tidak canggung seperti ini. Duuh, kenapa tidak dari tadi sih. Aku telat mikir melulu.

Aku pun menukar sepatuku. Lalu aku menengok ke loker miliknya. Dia sudah menukar sepatunya, setelah itu dia membalikkan badannya.

" Sampai jumpa di jam istirahat... "

" I-Iya... " aku mengangguk.

Lalu dia pergi ke lantai dua, menuju kelasnya. Dia kelas berapa ya? Kalau gak salah, sewaktu dia membaca papan buletin... dia kelas 2-B. Mungkin?

Mungkin iya...

Aku berhenti berpikir dan langsung menuju kelas. Aku membuka pintunya, aku melihat ada sebagian teman sekelasku sudah ada di dalam, mereka mengobrol sambil duduk diatas meja dan juga ada yang duduk di kursi. Lalu mata mereka mengarah ke arahku. Aku menghiraukannya dan langsung menuju tempat dudukku. Aku melirik mereka, sekarang mereka berbisik-bisik dan ada juga yang melirik ke arahku.

Kenapa mereka benci padaku. Padahal aku tidak melakukan kesalahan pada mereka. Aku 'kan tidak pernah memukuli mereka. Aku juga tidak pernah marah atau adu mulut dengan mereka. Bahkan berbicara dengan mereka saja tidak pernah.

Aku salah apa?

" Xujie! _Ohayou!_ " sahut siswi yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat terang. Itu Xiao Qiao dan disampingnya Da Qiao. Mereka tersenyum ke arahku sambil melambaikan tangan. Mereka menghampiriku.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_... " jawabku.

" Xujie... Suara kamu kekecilan. Ini masih pagi dan jangan pasang wajah memelas seperti itu dong. " ujar Xiao Qiao.

" Ah, _gomen nasai_. "

" _I-Iie... _Kamu tidak perlu minta maaf kok. " sahut Xiao.

" Ah... _gomen_—Maksudku... Baiklah... "

" Oh iya, sekarang kita belajar dengan Pak Sima Yi, benar? " tanya Da.

" Uh-huh. Mata pelajarannya fisika. Urgh, pelajaran yang paling susah... " keluh Xiao sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipinya.

" Tidak juga kok. Kalau kamu memerhatikan pelajarannya dengan baik, nanti pasti bisa mengerti. "

" Iya, aku tau itu. Kakak pintar makanya kakak mengerti dengan fisika. "

" Ah... haha... " Da hanya tertawa canggung dicampur malu.

Lalu bel berbunyi. Jam pertama sudah dimulai. Para murid pun segera duduk di tempat duduk mereka masing-masing. Lalu, Pak Sima Yi pun masuk.

" Mwahaha, selamat pagi semua! "

Para murid hanya diam dan sebagian menjawabnya dengan nada suram. Kenapa dia harus tertawa dulu sih?

**-xxx-**

Lalu setelah jam Pak Sima Yi selesai dan jam isitrahat sudah dimulai. Aku pun bergegeas mengambil kotak bekalku dan berlari menuju lantai 4 di atap sekolah untuk menemuinya.

" Tunggu, Xujie! Kamu mau kemana? " teriak Xiao.

" Maaf, hari ini aku tidak bisa makan siang dengan kalian. "

" Eeeh?! "

Dengan begitu aku langsung berjalan cepat menuju lantai 4. Tapi saat aku berada di lantai dua, aku melihat 'dia' keluar dari kelasnya sambil membawa kotak bekalnya. Dia menyadariku dan tersenyum ke arahku. Lalu dia menghampiriku.

" Kebetulan sekali. Ayo. "

" I-Iya... "

Kami pun berjalan menuju ke atap. Sama seperti tadi, kami masih belum bicara tentang apapun. Aku berjalan dari belakangnya. Lalu, dia membuka pintunya.

Lalu dia duduk di tempat duduk. Aku menghampirinya perlahan dan duduk di sebelahnya.

" Jadi... err. Bagaimana rasanya di Filiphina? "

" ...Ah. Itu— "

" Ah, maaf. Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan... " Dia meletakkan kotak bekalnya di sampingnya.

" E-Eh? " Aku menatapnya bingung.

Tiba-tiba, dia langsung memelukku. Kepalaku berada di bahunya, kedua tangannya berada di punggungku. Ini pertama kalinya, orang memelukku.

" ..._Sumanai... _" ucapnya.

" ... " Aku memegang bajunya erat, air mataku keluar dari kedua mataku. Aku menutup kedua mataku erat. Aku melepas pelukannya.

" Ti-Tidak! Ini salahku! Seharusnya aku tidak mengusirmu kemarin. Aku yang salah, aku ini bodoh. " sahutku. Aku menutup wajahku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

" Tidak, Xujie. Ini salahku, harusnya aku tidak melupakanmu... " sahutnya sambil melepas tanganku dan wajahku.

" Tapi... tetap saja... Seharusnya aku mengingatkanmu...tapi aku— "

Dia tersenyum sedih, dan menghapus air mataku. " ...Sudahlah, Xujie. Semuanya sudah berlalu, kita tidak bisa melakukan apapun dengan itu. Aku memaafkanmu. Dan apa kau mau memaafkanku juga? "

" I-Iya... " jawabku sambil mengangguk dan menghapus air mataku. " _N-Njaa, _kita masih bisa terus bicara 'kan? "

" Tentu saja, kita sedang melakukannya sekarang 'kan? "

" E-Eh...! I-Iyah... "

Dia tertawa.

" K-Kenapa kamu malah ketawa? "

" Kamu lucu sekali. "

" E-eh.. S-salah ya? "

" Tidak kok... Dan kamu jadi terlalu sensitif..." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Ah, aku kelepasan..." ucapku pelan sambil menundukkan kepala.

" Tidak.. Tidak apa-apa kok. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan... " sahutnya sambil mengelus kepalaku.

Uh, kenapa jantungku malah berdegup semakin cepat ya? Dan... dadaku terasa sesak dan juga pipiku terus memanas. Pertama kalinya aku merasakan ini... Aku tidak mengerti perasaan ini.

" Nah, bagaimana kalau kita makan sama-sama? " sahutku menukar pembicaraan.

" Iya! " sahutku sambil mengangguk. Aku mengambil kotak bekalku dan membuka kainnya. " Aku membuat _shogayaki_. " sahutku sambil membuka sumpitnya.

TAK!

" Eh... Patah.. "

" Ah, pakai saja sumpit milikku. " sahut Jia sambil mengambil sumpit milikknya.

" _Moou!_ Kenapa denganku sih? Buka sumpit saja aku tidak bisa! " ucapku kesal. " Ah, jangan-jangann selama ini aku terlalu sering pakai sendok-garpu?! "

" Ahaha, sudah sudah. Pakai saja punyaku. Atau bagaimana kalau aku suapi? " sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

" A-aku bisa makan sendiri kok, tidak usah repot-repot! Eh! Aku bukan anak bayi yang terus di suapi! _Fuee_! Maaf! Aku tidak bermaksud untuk membentakmu! Maaf! " sahutku sambil menutup wajahku dengan telapak tanganku.

" Tidak apa-apa kok, tidak apa. " sahutnya sambil tertawa. Dia pun membuka sumpitnya dan mengambil makanan miliknya. Makanan di bekalnya adalah _tamago_.

" Nah, buka mulutmu. " sahutnya.

" Uuu... Sudah kubilang tidak perlu 'kan? " sahutku sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipiku.

" Oh, ayolah. Sesekali di suapi tidak masalah 'kan? "

" Hrrm... A-Aaaa... " Aku pun membuka mulutku.

" UWAA! " Tiba-tiba kami mendengar suara teriakan dua orang perempuan dari pintu. Mereka berdua jatuh dan pintunya terbuka lebar.

Aku kaget dan ternyata mereka adalah—

" Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao... Kenapa kalian kesini?! "

" Uwaa! Ternyata Xujie bisa marah ya! Mwehehe, tidak apa-apa kok, Xujie. Kami gak bilang apapun kok~ "

" Nada bicaramu mencurigakan... " sahutku.

" Maaf menganggu kalian! Silakan lanjut! " sahut Da sambil menarik Xiao kedalam dan menutup pintunya.

" ... "

" Nah, buka mulutmu. "

" Eeeh?! " Lalu aku menatap _tamago_ yang disumpitnya. " _Mou,_ baiklah... " Aku pun memakan _tamago_-nya. Setelah aku mengunyahnya lalu aku menelannya. " _Oishi desu... _Oh iya, waktu dulu kita ketemu makanannya _tamago _juga..."

" Ah, sebenarnya aku hanya bisa buat _tamago_... " sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

" O-Ooh... K-Kalau begitu, besok aku akan membuat bekal untukmu besok jadi kamu tidak perlu membuat bekal untukmu. "

" Sungguh? Terima kasih. Nah, boleh aku minta makanan milikmu? "

" Ah, iya. _Douzo_. " Aku pun memberi kotak bekalnya padanya.

" Terlihat enak. _Itadakimasu. _" Dia pun memakan _shogayaki_-nya. " _Sugoku oishi..._ "

" Sungguh? Aku kira makanannya tidak sesuai dengan seleramu. "

" Tidak kok. Makanan yang kamu buat pasti selalu enak. "

" E-Eh? Benarkah? Tunggu dulu, ini 'kan pertama kalinya kamu memakan makanan buatanku... "

" Memang, tapi aku merasa seperti itu. Kamu pasti bisa menjadi istri yang pintar masak. " sahutnya sambil tersenyum.

" _Naa_—_! _I-Istri?! I-Itu— " Aku membuang muka dan meminum sekaleng jus.

Lalu bel berbunyi.

" Ah, jam istirahat sudah selesai...! "

" _Sou da ne..._ Sayang sekali. "

Kami pun bergegas menutup kotak bekalnya dan mengikatnya dengan kain. Kami pun bergegas menuju lantai bawah. Saat tiba di lantai dua, dia pun pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

" Xujie, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sama-sama nanti? "

" Eh, iya... " Aku mengangguk. Lalu, saat turun ke lantai satu. Di tangga, aku melihat dua siswi.

" Xiao Qiao, Da Qiao. Kalian menguntitku lagi ya?! "

" Whoops! Ketahuan... Kabuuur! " teriak Xiao sambil lari.

" Xiao Qiao, tunggu dulu! " sahut Da Qiao sambil mengejar Xiao yang lari menuju kelas.

" _Nee_! Jangan lari! " sahutku sambil mengejar mereka.

Beberapa jam kemudian setelah sekolah, aku menunggunya di tempat loker. Aku sudah menukar sepatuku. Lalu aku melihat dia turun dari tangga. Dia menyadariku dan tersenyum.

" Maaf menunggu lama. "

Aku menggeleng kepala. " Tidak apa-apa kok... "

" Bagaimana kalau hari ini ke apartemenku? "

" Eh? Apa boleh? "

" Tentu saja. Dan, bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke suatu tempat besok? "

" Boleh. Besok hari minggu... " jawabku sambil berusaha tersenyum. Dia menaikkan alisnya. " Um.. Ada apa? "

" Tidak, bukan apa-apa... " sahutnya sambil tersenyum. " Hanya saja kau lebih manis saat kau tersenyum seperti tadi. "

Jantungku langsung berdetak keras. " M-Manis...? " Pipiku memanas, aku pun membuang muka. Kenapa aku jadi seperti ini? Tiap kali dia memujiku aku terus tidak mau menatapnya. Duuh, ada apa denganku sih?

Lalu di depan gerbang sekolah, aku melihat mobil ayahku disana. Aku kaget dicampur panik, p-pasti ayah sudah tau keadaannya sekarang. T-Tapi harusnya aku senang 'kan? Tapi kenapa aku panik sih?

" Sepertinya kamu dijemput oleh ayahmu. Sayang sekali, padahal aku ingin membawamu ke apartemenku. "

" Ah, maaf. Tapi aku rasa lain kali saja. Sampai jumpa besok... "

" Ya. "

Aku pun berlari menuju mobil ayahku. Oh iya ada yang lupa!

Aku membalikkan badan dan berjalan ke arah Guo Jia.

" Hm? Ada apa? Ada yang ketinggalan? " tanyanya.

" Err... Bukan. Hanya saja aku... um... Bolehkah aku...m-minta... "

" ..Ya? "

K-Kenapa aku jadi gugup sih? Aku 'kan cuma mau minta alamat e-mail-nya.

" Bolehkah aku minta...a-alamat email-mu? " tanyaku. Tidak sengaja, suaraku makin mengecil, aku harap dia mendengarku...

" Benar juga, aku juga belum tau alamat e-mail-mu. " Dia pun mengeluarkan handphone-nya dari saku celananya. Aku pun juga mengeluarkan handphone-ku dan menghidupkan inframerah-nya.

" Kamu sudah menghidupkan inframerahnya? "

" I-Iya, sudah... "

" Baiklah... Sekarang tinggal kirim. " Dia pun mendekatkan handphone-nya dengan handphone milikku.

" _U-Un_... " Lalu handphoneku bergetar mengeluarkan deringnya. " Ah, sudah dapat. _A-Arigatou... _"

" _Douita_... " Dia tersenyum.

" _J-Jaa_, kalau begitu sampai jumpa besok... " ucapku sambil membalas senyumnya.

" Ya... "

Aku pun membalikkan badanku dan kembali berlari menuju mobil ayah. Lalu aku membuka pintunya dan langsung masuk ke dalam.

" Hoho? Sepertinya kalian sudah jadian? "

" Jadian? Jadian apa ayah? " tanyaku sambil memasang sabuk pengaman.

" Oh putriku. Lebih baik aku harus menyarankan Nak Guo Jia untuk melakukan sesuatu dengan kepolosanmu itu. " Mobilnya pun berjalan.

" E-Eh? Apa maksud ayah sih? K-Kepolosanku? "

" Maksud ayah jadi pacarnya, Nak... "

" Heeee?! M-Mana mungkin dia menyukaiku—M-maksudku, dia 'kan—B-Bukan! Maksudku, a-aku—! " bentakku sambil terus menggeleng kepalaku.

Ayah pun tertawa. " Oh? Ternyata putriku sudah tau ya. Syukurlah, syukurlah... "

" _Otou-san!_ " bentakku.

" Hahaha, baiklah baiklah. Ayah tau kalau kau menyukainya kok. "

" T-Tidak! Aku tidak menyukainya! B-Bukan itu maksudku—A-aku menyukainya, tapi bukan sebagai pacar... "

" Ayolah Nak. Aku ini ayahmu, katakan saja yang sebenarnya pada ayahmu ini, Nak. Kamu itu orangnya mudah dibaca lho, Nak.. Dari reaksimu saja ayah sudah tau. "

" Uuu... Ayah jangan mengusikku terus dong. Aku jadi susah ngomong— "

" Jangan tukar pembicaraan Nak. "

" A-Ayah juga jangan main paksa dong... " sahutku sambil menggembungkan sebelah pipiku.

" Baiklah baiklah. Ayah tidak akan memaksa lagi, tapi ayah yakin suatu hari nanti kamu akan mengatakannya. Ingat ini, Nak. Aku, adalah ayahmu. Katakan semuanya yang ada dipikiranmu. Mengerti? Ayah pasti akan mendengarmu dan percaya pada putri ayah. " sahut ayah sambil tersenyum.

" Iya, ayah... " Aku mengangguk pelan.

" Jadi? Kamu sudah baikan dengan Nak Guo Jia? "

" _Un,_ kami juga sudah bertukar e-mail. Dan juga, tadi juga makan siang sama-sama... "

" Ho~ Begitu... "

**-Mei Xujie POV : OFF-**

* * *

**-Guo Jia POV : ON-**

Sesampainya aku di apartemenku, aku membuka kuncinya dan masuk. Lalu aku memijak sesuatu, sepucuk surat.

" Ya ampun... Padahal sudah ada kotak surat disini kenapa malah diselip di sini... " ucapku sambil mengambil surat tersebut.

Di amplopnya tertulis : _Dari Guo Zhi_

Mataku membesar ketika melihat nama yang tertulis di amplopnya. Dan tulisan tangannya sangat mirip dengan— " _Otou-san... " _gumamku. Aku pun membuka amplop itu dan membacanya.

" ... " Aku mengepalkan telapak tanganku erat. Lalu aku membuang surat itu ke tong sampah.

Kenapa dia mau kesini? Untuk apa coba?! Aku ini...

.

.

Bukan anaknya lagi...

* * *

**A/N :  
**Blossom : Hoho, ayahnya si playboy datang~  
Scarlet : Oi, ini serius lho.  
Blossom : Tau kok. Hanya saja, apa reader-san penasaran kenapa Guo Jia berpikir seperti itu? Stay tune~  
Scarlet : Ini bukan acara TV...  
Blossom : _Review o onegai dearimasu!_ Adieu!


	6. The Cherry Blossoms Danced in the Breeze

**A/N : **Doumo minna-san! Ogenki desuka? Terima kasih sudah menunggu update Like A Flower Standing Up to the Cold! Nah, balas review dan setelah itu kita mulai ceritanya. Ikou~

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Blossom : Nee-chan juga! Disana nee-chan bisa bunuh diri!  
Scarlet : Apa?! Jangan lakukan itu! *peluk kaki Blossom*  
Blossom : Bercanda! Jangan dianggap serius... *sweatdrop* Uuh, kalau ada atap sekolah. Nee-chan pasti semangat 2014(?) buat bekal.  
Scarlet : I know how you feel. Nah, thanks for the review Wa-chan! :3

**-zhonghui kuran-**

Xujie : Di-di-di-dilamar?! *blush super duper hard*  
Guo Jia : ...  
Xujie : ... Ah, haha. M-mana mungkin...  
Guo Jia : *drop*  
Scarlet : I know how you feel, dude...  
Blossom : Apakah benar Xujie akan dilamar?! Atau—! Ah, jangan sekarang. Jawabannya aku digali kalau keep reading! Dan terima kasih sudah mereview! :3

**-crossmix-**

Xujie : Jia _kowai!  
_Guo Jia : Eh?! Aku tidak sebegitu menakutkan kok! Aku gak main gigit—  
Xujie : KYAAAA!  
Guo Jia : Maaf! Aku keceplosan!  
Blossom : *pasang headphone*  
Scarlet : BURRRN MAH DREAAAAD!  
Blossom : *pukul kepala Scarlet pake sandal* Berisik ah...Oke, thanks crossmix-san! :3

**Disclaimer : **Semua karakter Dynasty Warriors milik KOEI-sama. Kecuali OC saya gak masuk hitungan. Mereka milik saya.

**Warning : **Maaf jika ada OOC, typo, dan kesalahan lainnya. _Moushiwakenai gozaimasu._

* * *

**Like a Flower Standing Up to the Cold**

**.**

**Chapter 6**

**The Cherry Blossoms Danced in the Breeze**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" _Nee... " bisik suara seorang gadis sambil menyentuh sebuah robot kecil yang terlihat begitu rapuh dan tua. Robot kecil itu tersungkur di taman bunga. Awannya bergerak begitu tenangnya, dan kilauan kecil beterbangan dari bawah ke atas._

" _Kamu siapa? " tanya robot itu._

" _... " Gadis itu hanya tersenyum. " Apa kamu bisa bergerak? "_

" _... " Robot itu hanya menatap gadis itu, setelah itu rorbot tersebut menatap kakinya. Gadis itu mundur beberapa langkah._

" _Mendekatlah... "_

_Robot itu pun melakukan apa yang gadis itu katakan. Dia berjalan perlahan, setiap dia bergerak dia mengeluarkan suara karena tubuh robot itu begitu rapuh. Robot itu berjalan sambil menatap gadis itu. Dan akhirnya, robot itu menangkap gadis itu dan meletakkan tangan besinya itu di sekitar pinggangnya._

" _Syukurlah... " ucap gadis itu._

**Normal POV : OFF**

* * *

**Guo Jia POV : ON**

**.**

**.**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, lalu aku meletakkan lenganku di dahiku. Dan berusaha mengingat mimpi apa yang kualami tadi. Mimpinya begitu aneh, apa artinya itu?

Aku menghela napas panjang dan beranjak dari kasurku. Lalu aku mengambil hape-ku. Aku dapat e-mail. Dari Xujie.

Aku pun menekan tombol 'Buka' dan membacanya.

' Selamat pagi, Jia. Apa kamu tidur nyenyak? Anu, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke kota untuk melihat event melihat bunga sakura? Aku mendapat tiket gratis dari ayah dan memberikannya padaku. Dan acaranya diadakan pada sore hari. Jadi... bagaimana menurutmu? '

Aku tersenyum pada diriku sendiri dan menjawab e-mail-nya.

' Tentu. Aku yakin kamu sudah lama tidak melihat bunga sakura. Kalau begitu, aku akan menjemputmu nanti siang. '

Lalu aku menekan tombol 'Kirim'.

'_E-mail telah terkirim' _tertulis di layar hape-ku. Lalu aku menutup hape-ku kembali dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

Lalu pada siang hari. Aku menjemput Xujie, tadi malam aku bertanya dimana rumahnya karena aku mengira dia pindah rumah setelah pulang dari Filiphina. Tapi ternyata dia tidak pindah rumah.

Aku membuka pagar rumahnya dan kembali menutupnya. Aku melihat taman di dekat rumahnya. Dulu, kami pernah bermain disini dengan Xujie.

**-xxx-**

_Saat itu kami duduk di rerumputan, kursi memang tersedia disana tapi Xujie ingin duduk di rerumputan. Aku duduk disampingnya, kami berdua menatap langit. Awannya bergerak begitu tenang dan terdengar kicauan burung._

" _Jia. "_

" _Ya? "_

_Xujie hanya memasang earphone di telingaku. Dia menekan MP3 Player-nya. Lalu aku mendengar lagu itu sampai selesai._

" _Lagunya bagus sekali! " sahutku takjub._

_Xujie mengangguk. " Itu lagu favoritku. Kalau Jia apa? " tanya Xujie sambil memiringkan kepalanya._

" _Sebenarnya aku jarang mendengar lagu. Tapi rasanya ini adalah lagu favoritku sekarang. " sahutku sambil tersenyum._

_Xujie ikut tersenyum, dulunya dia belum bisa tersenyum. Tapi sejak kami berteman, dia mulai mengerti dengan emosinya dan bisa mengekspresikan wajahnya. Setiap dia marah atau cemburu, dia selalu menggembungkan pipinya. Setiap dia senang, dia hanya tersenyum kecil. Di saat dia sedih, alisnya menyempit dan matanya menurun dan tidak mau menatapku._

**-xxx-**

Aku tersenyum setelah mengingat saat-saat itu. Hanya dalam waktu tiga bulan, aku melupakannya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa lupa.

Aku berhenti di depan pintu rumahnya. Lalu aku menekan bel-nya.

" _Haa~i " _jawab seorang gadis dan aku yakin itu Xujie. Lalu dia membuka pintunya. " Ah, Jia... "

Dia menggunakan baju berwarna pink terang yang panjangnya sampai pahanya. Dia mengenakan stocking berwarna hitam. Dan rambutnya diikat pigtail rendah seperti biasa.

" _N-nandesuka? _" tanya Xujie pelan dan wajahnya merona merah.

" _Iie, _kamu terlihat manis seperti biasanya... "

Wajahnya semakin memerah. " _S-Sou desuka? _"

" Ya, lain kali kalau rambutmu memanjang jangan dipotong lagi ya. "

" Aku tau kok. Dulu Jia sudah bilang begitu. Jadi aku tidak akan memotongnya. " sahutnya sambil tersenyum. " Ah, lebih baik kamu masuk dulu yuk. " sahut Xujie sambil menarik tanganku.

" Ya... " Aku membuka sepatuku dan masuk ke dalam.

" Silakan duduk dulu. Akan aku buatkan teh. "

" Ah terima kasih. " Aku duduk di sofa di ruang tamu. " Ayahmu dimana? "

" Ayah pergi ke rumah sakit, karena sebentar lagi ayah mau pergi ke Filiphina lagi. Dia mau buat suratnya... "

" Oh... Apa kamu tidak takut sendirian? "

" Sebenarnya takut sih, tapi aku tidak pernah bukain pintu untuk orang yang tidak dikenal. Jadi aku selalu mengunci pintu rumahku. " sahut Xujie sambil memasukkan gula ke dalam tehnya.

" Tapi rasanya aku masih cemas dengan situasinya sekarang ini. Tapi, ayahmu bilang aku akan menginap dirumahmu untuk menjagamu. "

" E-Eeeh?! S-sungguh?! " sahut Xujie kaget dan membalikkan badannya.

" Ahaha, ya. Ayahmu bilang seperti itu padaku. "

" O-Oh. "

Aku menghela napas panjang. " Kalau saja kamu punya saudara pasti kamu lebih aman. "

" Eh? Aku punya kakak kok. "

" ... "

" ... " Xujie berjalan menghampiriku dan meletakkan tehnya di atas meja.

" Apa? "

" Iya, aku punya kakak. Saat ini dia kuliah di Australia, dan kakak bilang dia akan pulang musim panas nanti. "

" Kakak? Kamu tidak pernah cerita. "

" Ah maaf. Soalnya tidak kepikiran. "

" Lalu? Sewaktu kita di SMP aku tidak pernah melihat kakakmu. "

" Oh, waktu itu kakak sudah SMA, dan dia menginap di asrama sekolah. "

" Pantas saja. Aku kira kamu tidak punya. "

Xujie hanya tertawa kecil. " Ah, tunggu sebentar. Aku ambil tiketnya dulu di kamarku. "

" Baiklah. " kataku sambil meminum tehnya. Dia berjalan menuju lantai 2 di kamarnya. " Tehnya enak seperti biasa... " gumamku sambil meletakkan cangkirnya di atas tadah dan mencucinya.

" A-ah! Kamu tidak perlu mencucinya. Biar aku yang melakukannya. " sahut Xujie sambil mendekatiku. Dia memasukkan tiketnya ke dalam kantongnya dan merebut cangkirnya dari tanganku.

" Sudahlah Xujie. Aku bisa mencucinya kok... "

" B-Bukan itu... Aku jadi tidak enak kalau Jia yang mencucinya. "

" Tidak masalah... tidak masalah... " sahutku sambil menaruh cangkir dan tadahnya di rak piring dan mengelap tanganku dengan kain. " Nah, kalau begitu kita berangkat sekarang? "

Xujie mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. " _Un!_ "

* * *

Lalu kami pergi keliling kota sambil menunggu sore hari dan event-nya akan dibuka. Aku mengajak Xujie ke toko asesoris.

Aku melihat sebauh penjepit rambut berwarna merah, walaupun terlihat _simple_ tapi aku rasa jepit rambut ini pasti cocok untuknya.

" Xujie. "

" _Hai?_ " Xujie mendekatiku.

Aku langsung memasang penjepit rambut itu di kiri atas rambutnya.

" Hm, _kawaii_. "

Muka Xujie merona merah, lalu dia menyentuh jepit rambutnya. " _A-arigatou..._ " kata Xujie pelan dan tersenyum kecil.

Aku membalas senyumnya.

**-xxx-**

" Kamu mau beli _crepe_, Xujie? "

" _Crepe...? _Apa itu? "

Aku tertawa. " Padahal kamu pernah memakannya dulu lho. Tidak ingat? "

Xujie menggeleng kepalanya sambil memasang wajah bingung. " Rasanya pernah dengar... Apa ya? "

" 'Tuh... " Aku menunjuk menu yang ada di kacanya. " Ada rasa coklat, vanilla. Oh, dan ada es krim juga. Dan kacang lalu— "

" A-aku mau rasa vanilla! " sahut Xujie.

" Baiklah. Dua rasa vanilla, _onegaishimasu_. "

.

" Nah, ini. " sahutku sambil memberi satu _crepe _rasa vanilla tersebut pada Xujie. Xujie mengambilnya dari tanganku. Dia menatap _crepe _itu lalu memakannya.

Setelah dia mengunyahnya. " Ah, aku ingat! Tapi dulu aku beli rasa coklat. _Oishi~ _" sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia memakannya lagi.

" Dan ini kedua kalinya kamu memakan _crepe_. Menurutmu apa _crepe _lebih enak daripada roti melon? "

" Eh... Itu... Dua-duanya... "

Aku hanya tertawa.

" Ah, sudah hampir sore. Kita harus kesana sekarang! " sahut Xujie.

" Benar juga. "

Kami pun berangkat ke tempat event-nya. Sesampainya, banyak sekali pengunjung yang sudah datang. Disekitar kami dipenuhi pohon sakura yang begitu lebat dan indah. Daun-daun yang berwarna pink itu berjatuhan satu demi satu. Lalu aku menatap Xujie.

Matanya bersinar melihatnya, dia begitu takjub melihatnya. Lalu, dia tersenyum lebar.

" _Uwaa... Kirei...! _"

" _Sou da ne... "_

" Karena sudah 3 tahun aku tidak berada di Jepang, rasanya ini pertama kalinya aku melihat pohon sakura... " ucap Xujie lagi. Lalu Xujie menarik lengan bajuku. " J-Jia! Ayo kesana! " sahut Xujie. Dia terlihat lebih ceria dari yang biasanya.

Aku tersenyum. " Baiklah. "

Tempatnya seperti festival musim panas, hanya saja disini ada banyak pohon sakura. Ada orang yang menjual makanan seperti _yakisoba, takoyaki_, permen apel, es krim dan lain lain. Dan ada yang menjual topeng, menangkap ikan mas, dan ada juga yang menjual _omamori_. Dan tidak ada kuil disekitar sini.

" Mau _takoyaki _Xujie? "

" Eh, i-iya! "

**-xxx-**

" Silakan menikmati~ "

Xujie mengambilnya dan memakannya. " Uph! " Xujie langsung memelannya. " P-Panas... " ucap Xujie sambil menutup mulutnya dengan jari tangannya. Aku hanya tertawa.

" Nah, punyaku ini sudah dingin. Ayo, buka mulutmu. "

" E-eh? " Dia menatap _takoyaki_-nya. Lalu dia kembali menatapku, dan kembali menatap _takoyaki _-nya. Dia pun membuka mulutnya dengan perlahan dan memakannya. Setelah dia mengunyahnya dia menelannya. " _Oishi... _"

**-xxx-**

Lalu kami mengunjungi tempat menangkap ikan mas. Ukurannya kebanyakan kecil,tapi cara menangkapnya dengan jaring kertas tipis.

" Biar aku yang menangkapnya. " sahutku sambil mengambil jaring kertas tipisnya.

" A-ah, tapi aku juga mau ambil. "

" Baiklah, baiklah. Kamu boleh mencobanya. " sahutku sambil memberi jaring kertas tipisnya pada Xujie.

" Hrrm... " Ikannya selalu bergerak membuat Xujie kesulitan untuk menangkapnya. " _Ei! " _Xujie menangkapnya, tapi karena ikannya terus bergerak. Kertasnya jadi robek. " Eeeh... "

" 'Tuh 'kan? Sini, biar aku yang tangkap. "

" Jia bisa? Tapi kertasnya udah hampir robek gitu... "

Aku mengambil ikan itu dengan cepat dan langsung memasukkannya ke dalam mangkuk kecil berisi air.

" Waah! Dapat! Jia, satu lagi! " ucap Xujie sambil tersenyum lebar.

" Baiklah. " Aku pun mengambil ikannya dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam mangkuk.

" _Yatta! _"

Lalu ikan itu dimasukkan ke dalam plastik bening berisi air.

" Teehee, rasanya aku perlu aquarium. "

Aku hanya tertawa. " Dimasukkan ke dalam botol bening bisa kok. Tidak perlu pakai aquariumm, tapi kalau kamu masih ingin pakai aquarium yah tidak apa. "

" He~ Begitu ya. " sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum menatap ikan itu. " Jia, terima kasih ya. Aku senang sekali bisa datang kesini dengan Jia. " sahut Xujie.

" Aku juga senang kamu bersamaku. Nah, bagaimana kalau kita pulang? Sudah malam. "

" Ah, iya. " sahut Xujie sambil mengangguk. " A-ah, Jia... "

" Ya? "

" Um, apa aku boleh ke apartemenmu? "

" Eh? Tapi malam-malam begini... "

" Iya juga ya... " sahut Xujie kecewa sambil menundukkan kepala.

" Bagaimana kalau besok sepulang sekolah?

Xujie mengangkat kepalanya. " Besok? Apa boleh? " tanya Xujie.

" Tentu saja. " sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Xujie tersenyum lagi. " Baiklah, kalau begitu besok! " sahut Xujie.

" Ya. Nah, aku akan mengantarkanmu ke rumahmu. "

" Ah i...ya... " Suaranya tiba-tiba mengecil, tubuhnya jatuh dan matanya tertutup.

" Xujie! " Aku menangkapnya. Kepalanya bersandar di dadaku." Apa dia lelah? Ah, bukan, jangan-jangan penyakit Narcolepsy-nya masih ada? "

Lalu aku menggendongnya dan membiarkannya tidur di punggungku. Kepalanya beristirahat di bahuku dan kedua tangannya di kedua bahuku. " Ugh... " Aku mendesah kesakitan karena Xujie mengistirahatkan kepalanya di bahuku. Sakit sekali...

Aku berusaha menghiraukan sakitnya, lalu aku memegang pahanya dari belakang agar dia tidak jatuh. Aku berjalan menuju tempat stasiun bus dan menaikinya.

Setelah menaiki bus, kami duduk di paling depan. Aku membiarkan Xujie tidur di bahuku. Di dalam bus tidak ada penumpang selain kami. Aku menatap langit malam dari dalam bus, Xujie duduk didekat jendela sedangkan aku disampingnya. " Ternyata musim semi agak dingin juga... " gumamku.

Lalu aku menatap Xujie yang masih saja tertidur. Aku hampir lupa dia terkena penyakit Narcolepsy sejak dia kecil. Padahal dulu ayahnya ataupun mendiang ibunya tidak terkena penyakit itu, jadi penyakitnya bukan karena keturunan. Lalu apa?

Ayahnya bilang memang tidak terlalu berbahaya. Tapi jika dia terkena demam atau penyakit lainnya, dia akan lebih sering pingsan. Apa tidak ada cara untuk menghilangkan penyakitnya?

Lalu aku mengelus rambutnya dan menyelitkannya di belakang telinganya. Aku menatap wajah tidurnya. Bahkan saat dia tidur dia juga terlihat manis. Setelah itu aku menggenggam telapak tangannya. Aku tertawa kecil. " Malam yang dingin seperti ini, tangannya masih saja hangat... dan lembut. " gumamku.

* * *

Lalu setelah sampai di depan rumah Xujie. Aku membuka pintunya dengan satu tangan sedangkan tanganku satu lagi berada di paha Xujie.

" Oh, terbuka? "

" Siapa disana? " tanya seseorang, rasanya suara itu adalah ayahnya Xujie.

" Ini aku paman. " Lalu pria setengah baya muncul.

" Oh, ternyata kau Nak Guo Jia. Hm? Kenapa dengan Xujie? Apa dia pingsan lagi? " tanya paman Xun Yu sambil mendekatiku.

" Ya. Aku rasa begitu. "

" Hm, begitu ya. Kalau begitu tolong bawakan dia ke kamarnya. " sahut paman Xun Yu sambil mengajakku masuk ke dalam.

" Baik. " Aku pun membuka sepatuku tanpa melepaskan Xujie. Aku membuka sepatu dengan cara melepasnya dengan tumit kakiku. Lalu setelah aku melepas sepatuku, aku menaiki lantai dua dan membuka kamar Xujie. Tanpa ragu aku menidurkannya, lalu membuka sepatunya dan menyelimutinya. Aku menghela napas panjang dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. Aku meletakkan sepatunya di bawah kasurnya.

Lalu aku melihat sekitar. Kamarnya begitu sederhana, aku melihat ada lemari pakaian dan disampingnya ada meja rias. Lalu disamping kasurnya ada meja belajarnya yang penuh dengan buku. Tapi aku melihat _manga_ di rak bukunya. Ternyata dia juga sudah mulai baca _manga _juga ya. Lalu aku melihat MP3 Player diatas meja belajarnya. Dulu dia selalu mendengar lagu setiap dia tidak melakukan apapun dan berbaring dia atas kasurnya.

Lalu aku memasang _earphone -_nya ke kedua telingaku dan menekan tombol 'Play'

**koko ni akasou omae no na wo  
Goran are ga inochi naru hi  
**

**toki wo tsumugu PAURO no ne yo  
towa ni tsutau monogatari yo  
**

**yami wo terasu chiisaki mono  
narae kare ni watashi mo mata  
**

**inoritatae inochi no hi wo  
kitaru hi made tomo ni aran  
tomo ni aran  
**

Hm? Lagunya pendek sekali? Dan suara penyanyi ini sama persis dengan yang menyanyikan lagu 'Lovestruck'. Tapi aku tidak pernah tau siapa penyanyi itu. Xujie tidak pernah memberitahunya padaku.

Lalu aku menekan tombol 'Stop'. Dan meletakkan MP3 Player-nya kembali di atas meja. Lalu aku menatap Xujie, dia masih tertidur.

" Hm? " Dia memegang bajuku. Aku tersenyum kecil dan melepaskannya secara perlahan. " Sampai jumpa besok, Xujie... " gumamku sambil mengelus poninya yang hampir menutupi matanya. Lalu aku berdiri dan berjalan keluar kamar. Setelah aku turun dari lantai satu, Paman Xun Yu menghampiriku.

" Dia masih tidur? "

" Ya, paman. "

" Begitu... Syukurlah. Dan apa kencan kalian berjalan lancar? "

Kencan? Paman Xun Yu menyebut itu kencan? Apa dia dari awal tidak keberatan kalau aku menjadi pacarnya? " Er... Yah. "

" Begitu... Hahaha, ternyata kau juga menyukai putriku ya, hm? " sahutnya sambil tertawa dan menepuk punggungku. Aku hanya tertawa. Lalu dia diam dan berhenti tertawa. Dia tiba-tiba memasang wajah sedih," Dan tadi... aku bertemu dengan ayahmu. "

" Apa? " tanyaku kaget dan tidak sengaja, aku meninggikan nada suaraku.

" Ya. Dia menemuiku tadi pagi dan menanyakan keadaanmu. Dia... ingin bertemu denganmu, Nak. "

" ... "

" Tidak selamanya kalian akan terus seperti ini. Maaf jika aku mengatakan ini, ibumu meninggal bukan karena salahmu atau salah ayahmu. Ayahmu benar-benar menyesal karena telah melukai bahumu itu. Jika kau mau, aku akan mengobatinya... "

" ... "

" Aku tau ini bukan urusanku, Nak Guo Jia. Tapi lebih baik kalian— "

" Aku akan mencobanya, Paman. Terima kasih... Kalau begitu saya permisi. " kataku sambil membungkukkan badan dan memasang sepatuku dan langsung keluar.

Aku berjalan cepat menuju apartemenku. Aku tidak bisa berhenti berpikir tentang ayahku itu. Yang benar saja, dia sudah melukaiku dan membuat bahuku seperti ini... Dia menyesal? Penyesalannya tidak ada gunanya untukku, luka dibahuku ini tidak akan sembuh. Ini semua salahnya.

Lalu aku sampai di apartemenku. Aku membuka kunci apartemenku dan masuk ke dalam.

" Guo Jia. " sapa seseorang, pria setengah baya muncul di belakangku. Dia mengenakan kacamata, dan berpakaian kemeja putih.

Aku berdiam diri dan tidak membalikkan badan. " Apa? " tanyaku dingin.

" ...Sudah lama tidak bertemu. "

" ...Lalu apa? "

" ... " Dia diam sejenak. Lalu dia berbicara lagi. " Bagaimana kita pulang ke rumah kita sekarang? Seperti dulu... jadi, keluarga 'kan... harus selalu bersama. Kita ini keluarga... Jia. "

" ... " Aku mengepalkan tanganku erat. Apa dia sungguh-sungguh menyesal? Mendengarnya berbicara seperti itu membuatnya seolah-olah tidak ada yang terjadi.

" Jadi... Bagaimana— "

" DIAM! " bentakku. Aku membalikkan badanku. " Keluarga kau bilang?! Kau sudah melukaiku dan masih menganggapku bagian dari keluargamu?! Apa yang kau bicarakan?! " bentakku.

" ... " Dia hanya menatapku, dia merendahkan matanya.

" Mana ada keluarga namanya yang saling menyakiti seperti itu. Mana ada keluarga tanpa adanya ibuku. Kau tidak mengerti...! "

" ... "

" Lebih baik kau pulang... " sahutku dengan nada datar. Aku pun masuk ke dalam apartemenku dan menguncinya.

" Aku akan menunggumu, putraku... dan juga. Maafkan aku... " katanya pelan dari luar.

" ... "

Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya, aku masih belum bisa memaafkannya. Aku tidak tahan hidup satu keluarga dengannya, lebih baik aku sendirian daripada hidup dengannya.

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan agar aku bisa terlepas dari ikatan keluarga.

* * *

**A/N :**

Blossom : Ohmygawd, maaf atas OOC-nya Guo Jia. Tidak seperti biasanya Guo Jia marah seperti itu 'kan? Ahahaha, gomen. Tapi ini demi ceritanya.  
Scarlet : Dan sedikit pemberitahuan. Kami membuat fic ini karena terinspirasi dengan suatu anime yang penuh feels. Kalau ada yang tau bisa ditebak apa anime-nya.  
Blossom : Sou dearimasu! Njaa, review wo onegaishimasu! Mata nee~


	7. A Hidden Past

**A/N :** Yuhu~ Doumo ssu! Maaf telat lagi. Jujur saja, saya sedang males buat fic. Saya mau nya baca fic pair kesukaan saya. Yah, tapi saya gak bakalan ninggalin fic ini dibiarin kayak gini. Oke oke, jawab review bentar ya.

**-crossmix-**

Guo Jia : Saya sudah susun taktik untuk cara mendapatkan hatinya Xu-  
Xujie : Taktik?  
Guo Jia : Gah! *kaget*  
Xujie : ...?  
Scarlet : Tidak perlu kau beri tau Fengxiao-dono...  
Blossom : Yeah, udah tau kok.  
Xujie : ...? *bingung* Ah, terima kasih atasreview-nya *bows*

**-xtreme guavaniko-**

Xujie : K-K-Kencan?! *blush hard* Memang bukan kok!  
Guo Jia : *pundung*  
Xujie : Jia? Kenapa kamu?  
Guo Jia : Tidak apa... *menangis dalam hati*  
Scarlet : *sweatdrop* Thanks Wa-chan!

**-zhonghui kuran-**

Xujie : High School DxD? Itu manga baru ya? Aku mau beli itu juga ah.  
Guo Jia : Jangan Xujie!  
Xujie : Eh? Kenapa? *innocent*  
Guo Jia : Err... Manga itu—kamu pasti menyesal kalau membacanya...  
Xujie : J-J-Jia mengancamku?!  
Guo Jia : Bukan kok. Hanya saja manga itu. Diatas umur 18 tahun.  
Xujie : Diatas umur 18 tahun? Memangnya kenapa? Yah, aku masih 15 tahun sih...  
Guo Jia : Pokoknya jangan Xujie. Aku mohon.  
Xujie : Um, baiklah...  
Blossom : Ah, aku tidak suka anime/manga yang berbau ecchi yang terlalu-... Anyway, makasih Zhonghui-san! XD

**Disclaimer : **Semua character milik KOEI, cyin. Bukan eike... *dilempar sampai ke langit 99*/huwat  
Kecuali OC itu milik saya cyin! *dilempar sampai ke bulan*/nowei

**Warning : **Gak ada niat buat OOC, gak sengaja ada typo atau tidak sesuai dengan EYD. Gomen nasai nee~

* * *

**Like a Flower Standing Up to the Cold**

**.**

**Chapter 7**

**A Hidden Past**

* * *

**Normal POV**

**.**

Pada jam 4 pagi, Guo Jia sudah bangun, dia memasukkan barangnya ke dalam koper kecilnya. Dia mengenakan seragam sekolahnya. Lalu dia keluar dari apartemennya dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Dia tidak menaiki kereta atau monorel, dia hanya berjalan menuju tempat yang ia tuju. Setelah beberapa lama kemudian, dia sampai ke tempat yang di tujunya, sebuah rumah yang tidak begitu luas. Dengan pagar batu, memiliki warna tembok coklat. Dia mengetuk pintunya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Dia menghela napas panjang dan membuka pintunya dengan perlahan. Lalu dia berjalan perlahan menuju ruang tamu. Dia melihat pria setengah baya yang menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja. Dan di meja itu ada beberapa botol minuman keras yang sudah habis. Televisinya masih hidup. Ruangnya begitu berantakan.

Guo Jia mendengus kesal dan mengepalkan telapak tangannya dengan erat. Dia menatap pria setengah baya itu yang merupakan ayahnya, Guo Zhi dengan tatapan marah. Dia mendekat dengan perlahan, lalu dia menyentuh bahunya untuk membangunkannya.

" _Oyaji... _" ucap Guo Jia pelan.

" Hm? " Dia pun bangun dengan perlahan dan menatap anaknya. " Jia... " ucap ayahnya tersenyum.

Guo Jia mendengus kesal. Dia langsung berdiri dan menjauhinya.

" Kau benar-benar kembali, Nak... " sahutnya pelan.

" ... " Guo Jia hanya diam. Dia mengambil kopernya dan pergi ke lantai dua menuju kamar lamanya.

" Nak...? " Dengan memperhatikan sikap putranya, dia tau kalau anaknya itu masih saja membencinya. Dia menghela napas panjang.

Sementara itu, Guo Jia duduk di atas kasurnya dan menyentuh dahinya. Guo Jia lalu beranjak dan mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari kamar. Dia mengunci pintu kamarnya. Lalu dia turun kelantai satu dan melihat sekitar. Ayahnya sudah tidak ada. Guo Jia berpikir ayahnya pasti pergi bar untuk mabuk.

Guo Jia membersihkan ruangannya dan setelah selesai, dia berangkat menuju stasiun.

Guo Jia sampai di stasiun. 'Sekarang jam berapa?' batin Guo Jia sambil melihat jam tangannya. Jamnya menunjukkan 5 pagi. Guo Jia menghela napas panjang dan duduk di kursi yang panjang yang terbuat dari batu. Dia menyandarkan punggungnya dan menatap langit. Dia mengedipak kedua matanya berkali-kali, lalu dia menutup matanya.

**-xxx-**

" _Nee... " sapa gadis yang duduk di depan robot._

" _...? "_

" _Kamu mau keluar? "_

_Robot itu menggeleng kepalanya._

" _Kenapa? " tanya gadis itu lagi dengan wajah lurus._

_Robot itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Dia hanya dapat berpikir dan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Dia berkomunikasi dengan gadis tersebut dengan cara gerakan anggota tubuhnya yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat dan rusak. Tapi, gadis itu bisa membaca pikirannya._

' _Lebih baik kamu disini saja... '_

" _Baiklah... " sahut gadis itu sambil mengangguk._

_Robot itu menoleh ke samping. Dia melihat sebuah tumpukan besi yang sudah berkarat. Dia mendekati tumpukan besi itu dan menyusunnya._

" _Kamu sedang apa? Mau membuat teman yang baru? " tanya gadis itu._

_Robot itu mengangguk._

" _Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu... "_

_Robot itu menatap gadis itu dan memegang tangannya. ' Andaikan aku bisa merasakan tanganmu yang hangat... Terima kasih... '_

_Gadis itu hanya diam. " Aku juga berharap begitu... Dan, tidak perlu berterima kasih... karena... "_

' _... '_

" _Karena memang aku lah yang bisa membantumu. Yang hidup disini... hanyalah kita. Jadi, tidak perlu sungkan meminta bantuan padaku. "_

' _Apa maksudmu? '_

" _... " Gadis itu hanya diam dan menyusun besi-besi itu agar bisa membuat robot baru. _

_Robot itu masih menatapnya, dia ingin tau apa maksud dari perkataan gadis itu. Dia pun menyerah dan membantu gadis itu membuat robot baru._

**-xxx-**

Guo Jia membuka matanya. Dia menatap langit yang sudah cerah. Dia melihat jam tangannya.

" Jam tujuh pagi? " Guo Jia pun berdiri dan mengambil tasnya. Dia menunggu keretanya berhenti. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, keretanya muncul dan berhenti dengan perlahan dab pintunya pun terbuka. Dengan begitu, Guo Jia masuk ke dalam dan duduk.

Seperti biasanya, Guo Jia berjalan menuju sekolah. Dia melihat gadis yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat kemerahan yang berkuncir dua, dia mengikatnya rendah dan mengedepankannya. Ternyata gadis itu adalah Xujie.

Guo Jia tersenyum dan mendekatinya.

" _Ohayou..._ " sapa Guo Jia.

" _Ohayou gozaimasu..._ " jawab Xujie dan tersenyum.

Lalu Guo Jia melihat ada penjepit rambut yang berwarna merah yang di pasang di rambut Xujie yang dibeli Guo Jia kemarin. Lalu dia menyentuh rambutnya.

" Nah, dengan begini kamu terlihat lebih manis. " sahut Guo Jia.

" ... " Wajah Xujie merona merah. " _Arigatou..._ " ucap Xujie pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" _Saa_¸ ayo... "

" Iya. "

Mereka pun memasuki sekolah. Lalu mereka mendengar ada beberapa murid yang membicarakan Xujie.

" Idih, cewek itu sekarang malah akrab dengan Guo Jia... " sahut seorang siswi.

" Ngeselin tuh cewek... Bagaimana? Yin Ai... "

Ternyata mereka adalah teman-teman Yin Ai yang mengerjai Xujie beberapa hari yang lalu. Yin Ai hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan lurus. " Biarkan saja... " sahut Yin Ai.

" Eeeh? Kenapa Yin Ai?! Kenapa kamu membiarkan—"

" Sudah kubilang biarkan saja! " bentak Yin Ai sambil pergi meninggalkan temannya.

" T-Tunggu dulu, Yin Ai! " Temannya pun mengejar Yin Ai.

" ... " Xujie menudukkan kepalanya. Guo Jia menatap Xujie, dia menurunkan kedua matanya. Dia berpikir apa yang harus dilakukannya dan apa yang harus dikatakan pada Xujie.

" Tidak perlu khawatir, Xujie. Jangan dipikirkan... "

Xujie hanya mengangguk pelan. Mereka pun masuk ke dalam.

* * *

Xujie sudah memasuki kelasnya, dan Guo Jia sudah berada di kelasnya. Dia duduk di bangkunya dan menatap keluar.

" _Nee... _" sapa seorang gadis. Yin Ai.

" Ada apa? " tanya Guo Jia.

" Bisa kita bicara sebentar? "

" ...Baiklah. " Guo Jia pun berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas. Yin Ai mengikutinya dari belakang.

Mereka sampai di atap. Mereka berdiri di tepi atap yang sudah dipagari dengan kawat. Mereka berdua hanya menatap pemandangan dari atas.

" ... "

" ... Jadi, memang seperti ini perasaanmu padaku? " tanya Yin Ai.

" ...Ya. Tapi, aku berterima kasih karena sudah membantuku waktu itu... " jawab Guo Jia.

" Kau pasti masih bertengkar dengan ayahmu... "

" ... "

" _Nee_... Soal waktu itu... aku minta maaf. Aku sudah kelewatan. "

" Permitaan maaf diterima. Dan ya, kau sudah kelewatan, bahkan aku sampai mengira bahwa waktu itu bukan kau yang sebenarnya... Dan juga, selama kau bersamaku. Aku tidak dapat merasakan rasa cintamu padaku. Sama sekali... aku tidak merasakannya. "

" ..._Desu nee_. "

" ... "

" Gadis itu memangnya siapanya kamu? "

" Dia temanku sejak SMP. Seperti yang kau tau, di kembali dari Filiphina karena ayahnya... "

" Teman SMP... huh. "

" ... "

" Soal ayahmu itu... lebih baik kau—"

" Aku tau itu... "

" ...Dan juga... " Yin Ai membalikka badannya dan berjalan meninggalkannya, dia berhenti dan menoleh kebelakang. " Kau sekarang menyukainya 'kan? "

" Ya... lebih dari itu. "

" Sudah kuduga. " ucap Yin Ai dan berjalan meninggalkannya.

Yin Ai pergi menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Guo Jia sendirian. Guo Jia masih berdiri disana, dia sedang menunggu jam masuk berbunyi.

* * *

Pada jam istirahat, Guo Jia menunggu Xujie di atap sekolah. Dia tidak membawa kotak bekalnya, dia hanya membeli minuman bersoda. Dia sedang duduk di lantainya.

Tidak beberapa kemudian, Xujie muncul.

" Ah, maaf membuatmu menunggu lama. " sahut Xujie sambil memasang wajah bersalah.

" Tidak masalah kok. " sahut Guo Jia sambil tersenyum. " Ayo, duduk disini. " tawar Guo Jia sambil menepuk lantai disebelahnya. Dengan begitu, Xujie duduk disampingnya.

" Anu... aku membuat bekal untukmu. Seperti yang kamu minta kemarin. " kata Xujie sambil memberikan kotak bekal yang dibungkus dengan kain berwarna merah tua.

" Haha, ternyata kamu benar-benar membuatnya ya. " kata Guo Jia sambil tertawa dan mengelus kepalanya.

" Eeh? 'Kan waktu itu Jia minta buatin... Jadi aku buatkan. " sahut Xujie sambil memasang wajah bingung.

" Ya. Nah... ayo makan. " sahut Guo Jia sambil membuka kainnya dan mengambil sumpitnya.

" Ah, iya. E-etto... Jia, bisakah kamu membuat sumpit ini jadi dua? Aku takut nanti malah jadi patah... " sahut Xujie.

" Tentu. " Guo Jia mengambil sumpit itu dan membuat sumpit itu terbelah dua. " Nih. " Dia memberi sumpit tersebut pada Xujie.

" _Arigatou. Njaa, itadakimasu_. "

**-xxx-**

" Gochisou-sama deshita... " ucap Xujie sambil meminum air mineral.

" _Naa_, Xujie. Apa kamu sudah masuk klub? "

" Klub? Hm... belum. Aku tidak tau harus masuk apa... Kalau Jia apa? "

" ...aku? "

" Ya. "

" ... kalau aku... basket. "

" Waah, basket ya? Sewaktu SMP juga basket 'kan? "

" Yah, tapi... aku sudah keluar. "

" Eeeh? Sudah keluar? Kenapa? "

" Itu karena... "

" ...? "

" Itu karena... ayahku. " sahut Guo Jia pelan dan tidak menatap Xujie. Xujie tidak dapat mendengar perkataan Guo Jia karena suaranya tiba-tiba mengecil.

" ...? " Xujie menatap Guo Jia bingung.

" Bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya bosan... "

" Oh... " ucap Xujie. Tapi dia masih saja penasaran apa yang dikatakan Guo Jia tadi. Xujie lalu menghela napas panjang. " Haah... Aku harus masuk klub apa ya. Sewaktu di SMP juga tidak masuk klub. Di Filiphina juga tidak... " katanya sambil memposisikan kakinya di depan dadanya dan memeluknya.

" Di Filiphina juga? "

" Iya, soalnya aku sibuk bantu ayah merawat pasien... "

" Kalau begini kamu bisa jadi NEET lho. " kata Guo Jia sambil tersenyum sindir.

" Aku tidak mau jadi NEET... " sahut Xujie sambil menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara kedua kakinya.

Guo Jia hanya menghela napas pendek dan tersenyum. " Bagaimana kalau jadi anggota tenis? "

" Aku tidak ahli main tenis... " sahut Xujie.

" Kalau voli? "

" Sama saja... "

" Hm... bagaimana kalau renang? "

" Aku tidak bisa berenang... "

" Tidak bisa? 'Kan di Filiphina kebanyakan orang yang pergi berenang disana 'kan? Kamu tidak pernah ke pantai? "

" Pernah, tapi aku hanya menjaga anak-anak pasien yang pergi main ke pantai... Aku tidak ikut berenang sama mereka. Apalagi, takutnya Narcolepsy-ku datang saat aku berenang. Bisa-bisa aku tenggelam... "

" Benar juga ya. Ah, bagaimana kalau penjaga perpustakaan saja? " usul Guo Jia.

" Penjaga perpustakaan? Uhm... sepertinya kalau itu tidak masalah... Selain itu? "

" Klub memasak?

" Tidak mau. Aku memang bisa masak, tapi aku tidak mau."

"Klub drama? "

" I-Itu memalukan... "

" Klub menjahit? "

" Aku bisa menjahit tapi Cuma jahit tangan... "

" Klub musik? "

" ...T-Tidak. "

" Kenapa? "

" ...Um, aku tidak tertarik... " sahut Xujie.

" Klub seni? "

" Uhm... Klub seni? Aku tidak yakin... "

" Kamu tidak mau jadi NEET 'kan? "

" T-Tidak mau! "

" Haha, kalau begitu ayo. Kamu mau masuk klub apa? "

" Etto... penjaga perpustakaan saja deh. "

" Baiklah. Aku akan menemanimu... "

" _Un..._ "

Setibanya di perpustakaan, mereka masuk ke dalam dan mendekati guru yang sedang bertugas menjaga perpustakaan.

" Ada yang bisa aku bantu? " tanya guru tersebut, Zhang Chunhua.

" A-Anu... Etto... " Xujie gugup dan bingung harus mengatakan apa. Dia tidak begitu bisa berbicara dengan orang yang baru ia temui.

" Fufu, tidak perlu takut. "

" Ah, y-ya... Anu, aku mau...aku mau bergabung... jadi anggota penjaga perpustakaan? "

" Oh? Jarang sekali ada anak baru yang mendaftar kesini. Baiklah, isi formulir ini. " sahut Bu Zhang Chunhua sambil memberinya selembar kertas formulir pendaftaran klub.

Lalu Xujie mengisinya dan memberikan formulir itu pada Bu Zhang Chunhua.

" Terima kasih. Nah, selamat datang ya. "

" U-Un! _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu! _" sahut Xujie sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Nah, kamu juga mau masuk? " tanyanya sambil menatap Guo Jia.

" Tidak, Bu. "

" Begitu ya. Nah, pulang sekolah nanti aku akan memperkenalkanmu dengan anggota lainnya. Dan nanti aku akan memberimu tugas. "

" Baik, Bu... Kalau begitu, kami permisi. _Shitsureishimasu._ "sahut Xujie sambil membungkukkan badannya lagi.

**-xxx-**

" Haaah~ " Xujie menghela napas kecewa.

" Ada apa? " tanya Guo Jia.

" Sepertinya nanti aku tidak jadi pergi ke apartemenmu. Maaf... "

" ...Tidak apa. "

" ... "

" ... "

" Ah. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Jia menginap di apartemen? Jadinya paman Guo Zhi sendirian 'kan? "

" ... "

" ...Jia? "

" Aku hanya ingin tinggal sendirian... "

" He~ Jia ingin belajar mandiri ya. "

" Yah... "

" ... " Suasananya menjadi canggung. Guo Jia tidak mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Xujie. Jika dia mengatakannya, Xujie pasti akan sedih, pikir Guo Jia. Lalu Guo Jia ingat tadi pagi ayahnya sudah pergi, biasanya ayahnya akan pulang pada tengah malam. Guo Jia merasa sedikit lega dan berencana untuk membawanya ke rumahnya.

" Kalau begitu... bagaimana kalau kita kerumahku. Aku sudah kembali ke rumah. "

" Eh? Sudah kembali ya? T-Tapi pulang sekolah nanti... "

" Aku akan menunggumu. "

" Eh? Tapi, apa tidak apa-apa? "

Guo Jia mengangguk dan tersenyum. " Ya. "

Xujie tersenyum lebar. " Baiklah, nanti tunggu aku ya! "

Guo Jia mengangguk.

Lalu bel berbunyi menandakan jam istirahat sudah selesai.

" Ah, aku mau kembali ke kelas dulu. Sampai jumpa nanti, Jia! " sahut Xujie sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

" Ya... " jawab Guo Jia sambil melambaikan tangannya. Senyumnya pun menurun, dia menatap Xujie berlari menuju kelasnya.

* * *

Lalu setelah pulang sekolah. Guo Jia menunggu Xujie di dalam perpustakaan. Dia hanya memperhatikan Xujie yang sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugasnya. Guo Jia ke perpustakaan sekaligus meminjam buku untuk mengerjakan pr.

Setelah Xujie selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Mereka berdua pun pergi menuju rumah Guo Jia. Sesampainya, Guo Jia membuka pintunya. Mereka melepas sepatu mereka dan masuk ke dalam.

Xujie tertawa kecil, " Sudah lama aku tidak mengunjungi rumahmu. "

" Ya. " jawab Guo Jia.

" ...Um, Jia? Ada apa? Kenapa kamu terlihat lesu? Apa aku menganggumu? " tanya Xujie dengan nada pelan dan menggenggam telapak tangannya.

" Tidak kok. " jawab Guo Jia.

" ...Uhm. Paman Guo Zhi dimana? Dan juga bibi-"

" Dia pergi... Mau ke kamarku? "

" Tentu. "

Lalu tiba-tiba, pintu depan dibuka oleh seseorang. Mata Guo Jia melebar melihat seorang pria setengah baya yang masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

" Eh? Paman...Guo Zhi? " sahut Xujie kaget.

" Kamu... Mei Xujie? "

" Ah, sudah lama tidak bertemu Paman. " sahut Xujie sambil membungkukkan badannya.

" Kau sudah banyak berubah ya, Nak Xujie... "

" ... " Guo Jia hanya diam dan tidak menatap mereka berdua.

" ...Jia? " sapa Xujie kebingungan dan menatap Guo Jia.

" Bagaimana dengan keadaan ayahmu? " tanya Guo Zhi.

" Ah, ayah baik-baik saja paman. " sahut Xujie sambil tersenyum dan menatap ayahnya Guo Jia.

" Begitu... Senang mendengarnya. Aku bersyukur kalian baik-baik saja. "

Xujie hanya tertawa kecil. Lalu Guo Jia pergi. " J-Jia? Kamu mau kemana? "

" Aku mau mencari udara segar... Permisi. " sahut Guo Jia pergi keluar rumah.

" T-Tunggu dulu, Jia! " teriak Xujie sambil mengejarnya.

" Nak Xujie. "

" Eh, ya paman? " tanya Xujie dan berhenti mengejarnya.

" ...Tolong jaga putraku ya. "

" Eh? I-Iya... "

Sementara itu, Guo Jia berada di lapangan kecil untuk bermain basket. Dia memegang bola basketnya dengan kedua tangannya. Lalu hujan turun dengan derasnya.

" Jia! "

Guo Jia tidak menjawab dan tidak menatap Xujie.

" J-Jia? Kenapa denganmu? Dari tadi kamu bersifat aneh... Aku jadi khawatir. " sahut Xujie memasang wajah cemas.

" ... "

" Jia...? "

" ...Xujie. Maaf membuatmu khawatir... "

" Eh...uhm...Boleh aku tanya apa yang terjadi? "

" ... "

" ...J-Jia? "

Dia tidak menjawab Xujie, dengan perlahan dia melempar bolanya. Tapi bolanya jatuh dan tidak masuk.

" Ugh... " Guo Jia memegang bahunya.

" J-Jia?! " Xujie panik dan mendekat. " Ke-kenapa dengan bahumu? " Xujie semakin panik dan menangis.

" ...Bahuku, patah karena aku bertengkar dengan ayahku... "

" Eh? "

" Ya... aku bertengkar dengan ayahku. Ibuku meninggal beberapa bulan setelah kau pergi menuju Filiphina. Dan... ayahku mabuk berat dan menyalahkanku karena kematian ibuku. Dia... mematahkan tulang di bahuku... "

" ... Bibi Guo-... meninggal? Dan—" Kedua mata Xujie membesar, air matanya keluar. Dia menutup mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Guo Jia menatap Xujie dengan tatapan bersalah. " Maafkan aku, aku sudah berbohong padamu. Aku mohon maafkan aku. "

" Bukan! Seharusnya...aku yang minta maaf! Aku tidak bisa membantumu... seharusnya... aku tidak pergi ke Filiphina dan—"

" Tidak Xujie... Kau tidak bersalah sama sekali. " sahut Guo Jia dan menatapnya.

" ...Aku malah... membuatmu dalam masalah...

" Tidak! " bentak Guo Jia.

" A-Aku—" Narcolepsy Xujie muncul dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh.

"Xujie! " Guo Jia menangkapnya dan memeluknya erat. " Ini bukan salahmu... bukan, Xujie. Kau tidak melakukan hal yang salah... Aku benar-benar yang terburuk... "

Hujannya turun semakin deras dan membuat seragam mereka basah. Air hujan hampir membuatnya seperti menangis. Guo Jia memasang jas sekolahnya dan memasangnya di atas kepala Xujie agar dia tidak basah. Lalu dia menggendong Xujie dan membawanya ke rumah Xujie.

* * *

**A/N : **  
Scarlet : Eits! Yang dikatan Guo Jia belum semuanya!  
Blossom : Dearimasu nee. Njaa, sampai jumpa lagi chapter depan. Dan sepertinya update-nya lama nantinya. Soalnya beberapa hari lagi. Aku mau ujian kenaikan kelas. Mohon dukungannya! XD  
Scarlet : Oou! Kami akan sangat berterima kasih bagi reader yang sudah bersabar menunggu namun harus menunggu beberapa minggu lagi.  
Blossom : Gomen nasai nee~ Njaa, review review review! Onegaishimasu! Au revoir!


End file.
